La Nouvelle Légende Saison 3
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Troisième saison. Nos héros participent à un tournois légendaire ignorant qu'un complot maléfique se cache derrière.
1. Agissements dans l'ombre

Agissements dans l'ombre

Dans un endroit inconnu et peu éclairé, sept silhouettes discutèrent.

"Je vous remercie; je ne croyais plus jamais revenir."

"Pas de quoi. J'espère juste que tu accepteras de nous aider dans notre plan."

"Bien sûr. Quand est-ce que vous comptez agir?"

"Durant le tournois qui va prendre place dans quelques jours. Nous frapperons au bon moment et élimineront tous ces satanés maîtres."

"Et pour le Guerrier Dragon?"

"Ne t'en fais pas; tu auras la revanche promise."

"Et pour La Nouvelle Légende?"

"He, he. Ne t'en fais pas; ils ne posent pas le moindre soucis pour mon plan..."

 **Ça rend nerveux, pas vrai? Lisez la suite pour savoir ce qui va arriver...**


	2. Jours de paix et une annonce

Jours de paix et une annonce

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis les évènements avec Kai. Po a rencontrer son père biologique, sans pour autant perdre son père original, et son espè et ses amis ont vaincu Kai, le frère d'arme de Maître Ogway et sauver la Chine une fois de plus.

"Aller! Encore un peu!"

"Il peut pas!"

"J'te dis que si!"

Le Guerrier Dragon de la Vallée de la Paix, Po, prit un autre dumpling et tenta de le mettre dans sa bouche déjà pleine. Il réussit.

"39!"

"Génial!" S'exclama Koji.

"Essais de te rendre à 40!" Dit Gris Lobo en lui tendant un autre dumpling.

Po fit l'impossible et prit le dumpling qu'il parvint à entrer dans sa bouche.

"40!" Les membres de La Nouvelle Légende et les 5 Cyclones s'exclamèrent.

"Bien jouer, Mec!" Dit Toka avant de lui donner une tape dans le dos qui lui fit recracher tout sur ses amis.

"Pas encore!" Dit Singe.

"Hé! Qui croyez-vous qui va devoir nettoyer ce restaurant?" Demanda M. Ping, clairement agacé.

"Désolé, Monsieur Ping, on s'est un peu laisser emporté." S'excusa Koji.

"Vous ne nous en voulez pas?" Demanda Yang en lui faisant des petits yeux d'enfant adorable.

La vieille oie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Je ne peux jamais rester en colère, pas vrai?"

"Je vous l'avais dit qu'il y avait des avantages à avoir un enfant dans l'équipe." Chuchota Suya à ses amis qui hochèrent la tête.

Soudain, Zeng le messager débarqua dans le restaurant.

"Po! Toka! Tout le monde!"

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

"Que se passe-t-il, Zeng?" Demanda Tigresse.

"Shifu! Maître Shifu veut vous voir pour quelque chose d'important!"

"Aller! On y va!" Ordonna Toka avant de sortir du restaurant en courant suivit par ses amis.

Cependant, Po revint pour finir ses dumplings avant de rattraper ses amis.

* * *

Peu après, nos héros arrivèrent au Palais de Jade où Maître Shifu était en train de méditer devant la flaque d'eau en dessous de la statue de dragon dorée qui jadis tenait le rouleau sacré dans ses mâchoires.

"Maître! Vous vouliez nous voir?" Demanda Neyo.

"Que se passe-t-il? Des bandits attaquent?" Demanda Vipère.

"Nous avons reçut des menaces?" Demanda Alena.

"Non." Répondit le vieux maître avant de retourner. "J'ai reçut un message."

"Un message de l'univers?" Demanda Koji tout excité.

"Non; un message de l'Empereur en fait." Répondit le maître en montrant un rouleau.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça dit?" Demanda Yume.

Le maître afficha un sourire. "Il s'agit d'une excellente nouvelle." Commença-t-il. "Chacun d'entres vous sans exception-"

"Même moi?" l'interrompit Yang.

"Oui, Yang, même toi." Dit-t-il avant de reprendre. "...êtes invités à participer au tournois des immortels."

Tous les élèves affichèrent des regards surpris en retenant leurs souffles.

"U-Un instant! Avez-vous dit le tournois des immortels?" Demanda Mante.

Shifu hocha la tête.

"Le tournois réservé aux plus grands maîtres Kung Fu de la Chine?" Demanda Tigresse.

Shifu hocha la tête encore une fois.

"Celui qui existe depuis plus de 100 ans et qui a été remporté par des légendes comme Maître Oogway?" Demanda Toka.

"Et oui." Affirma Maître Shifu.

"Je crois que j'ai fais pipi." Dit Po.

"Et moi donc." Ajouta Koji.

"Peu importe." Reprit le vieux maître. "Le tournois se tiendra dans la cité de Gongmen dans 5 jours. Plusieurs maîtres dont moi y assisteront. Le roi de Gongmen, Tigan, ainsi que la reine, Xe Li, seront les hôtes du tournois. L'empereur Rajax y assistera aussi."

"Ça alors! Même l'empereur sera là!" Dit Tanchi tout excitée.

"Ce n'Est pas tout." Reprit le maître. "Maître Yoshi y assistera également."

Cette nouvelle surprit Toka, Koji, Suya, Alena et Neyo.

"Nous allons revoir Maître Yoshi!" déclara tout heureux et ses amis hochèrent la tête.

"Le tournois est dans cinq jours. Vous avez jusque là pour vous préparer physiquement et mentalement." Déclara le maître avant de partir.

Nos héros se mirent alors à discuter du tournois avec enthousiasme...


	3. Discussion

Discussion

Le soir venu, notre groupe de héros mangèrent ensembles dans la cuisine en parlant du tournois des immortels.

"Je suis super excité pour le tournois! Tellement excité que je mange plus que ce que je devrais!" Déclara Po en avalant plein de dumplings.

"Je suis sûr que ça va être énorme!" Ajouta Toka.

"Le meilleur tournois de tout les temps!" Ajouta Koji.

"Et vous vous rendez comptes que le gagnant empochera 1000000 Yuan?" Dit Grue.

"J'imagines ce qu'on pourrait faire avec autant d'argent." Dit Mante.

"Vous vous rendez comptes que nous allons êtres ennemis durant ce tournois, pas vrai?" Demanda Tigresse, ruinant un peu le moment.

"Rabat-joie!" Répliqua Gris Lobo.

"Au fait, savez-vous combien y'aura-t-il de participants?" Demanda Suya.

"Oui; il va en avoir 40 au total." Répondit Tanchi.

"Donc, il y a 16 chances sur 40 que ce soit l'un d'entres nous qui gagne le tournois." Affirma Neyo.

"Faisons de notre mieux!" Déclara Po et tendant son poing au milieu de la table.

Toka fut le premier à coller son poing contre le sien. Il fut suivit par Koji et bientôt, tout les autres.

"Camarades pour la vie..."


	4. Arrivée à Gongmen

Arrivée à Gongmen

Le soir avant le tournois des immortels était arrivée. Maître Shifu, le Dragon Guerrier, les 5 Cyclones et La Nouvelle Légende avait entreprit le long voyage en avance et attendait paisiblement sur le bateau qui les menaient vers la ville. Si certains étaient encore éveillés, d'autres dormaient pour se reposer.

À l'intérieur du bateau, le jeune Yang dormait paisiblement dans les ailes de Suya qui souriait en lui flattant la tête. Juste à côté, Tongo Tonga les regardait et la chouette des neiges n'eut qu'à voir son sourire pour savoir qu'il lui était reconnaissant de s'occuper de Yang.

"Awwww. C'est si paisible, hein?" Demanda Singe.

Soudain, ils entendirent une petit mélodie jouer dans l'air.

"C'est Koji." Chuchota Vipère.

En effet, sur le toit du bateau, Toka était assit en train d'admirer la beauté des horizons avec son meilleur ami en train de jouer un petit air avec sa guitare en bois.

"Tu sais ce que j'aimes plus qu'admirer des horizons?" Demanda le léopard des neiges.

"Quoi donc?" Demanda le scarabée sans arrêter de jouer.

"En admirer en écoutant la mélodie de ta guitare." Répondit-t-il en regardant son ami avec un sourire.

"C'est vrai que c'est musant." Dit Koji en souriant aussi.

Il y eu un long silence avant que Toka ne le brise.

"Tu te souviens du jour où on s'est rencontrer pour la première fois au dojo de Maître Yoshi?"

"Bien sûr; c'est un jour que je n'oublierais jamais." Répondit le jeune scarabée.

"Pareil pour moi. Je me souviens que ces mecs t'avaient dit sans arrêt que tu ne deviendrais jamais un maître Kung Fu car tu n'avais pas de talents."

"Heureusement que tu leur a flanquer une bonne raclée." Répondit Koji avec un petit rire.

"Ouaip. J'aimerais voir leurs tronches de voir que tu es maintenant un défenseur de la Vallée de la Paix et un des plus forts du groupe."

Après ces mots, il y eu un autre silence entre les deux amis.

"Toka?"

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que tu crois que l'on va s'affronter dans ce tournois?"

Toka fut surprit. Avant de pouvoir répondre à cette question...

"NOUS SOMMES ARRIVÉS!" Hurla le conducteur du bateau.

Tout les autres sortirent du bateau et furent rejoins par Toka et Koji pour voir Gongmen en vue.

"On y est!" Déclara Po.

* * *

Une fois arrivés au port, nos amis admiraient la ville de Gongmen.

"Wow! Cet endroit a bien changer depuis notre dernière mission." Affirma Mante, se rappelant de la fois où Po et les Cinq sont venu dans cette ville pour neutralizer Shen.

"Je crois que le roi Tigan et la reine Xe Li ont fait du beau travail." Déclara Vipère.

"Mieux que Shen en tout cas." Répondit Singe en rigolant.

Soudain, un groupe de soldats gorilles assez imposants arrivèrent.

"Vous êtes les gens de la Vallée de la Paix?" Demanda celui qui semblait être le chef.

"Oui." Répondit Maître Shifu.

"Le roi et la reine nous envoient vous cherchez; tout les participants du tournois des immortels sont invités à loger chez eux."

"Sympa." Dit Neyo.

"Veuillez nous suivre. Tout les autres participants sont déjà arrivés." Dit le chef avant de partir. Nos héros suivirent les soldats...


	5. Rencontre des participants

Rencontre des participants

Nos héros arrivèrent au palais de Gonmen qui n'avait pas vraiment changer depuis la dernière fois (même s'il avait été détruit).

"Wow!" Dit Yang, admirant le palais.

"C'est beau!" Ajouta Yume.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant le roi Tigan et la reine Xe Li qui semblaient les attendre devant le palais.

Le roi Tigan est un paon bleu clair aux yeux rouges avec une tenue impériale jeune ainsi des cercles rouges sur les bouts de ses queues. Il portait un marteau de guerre attaché sur son dos et des protections de métal sur ses pattes.

La reine Xe Li est un paon rose aux yeux rouges avec une robe de reine turquoise et un ventre blanc. Elle portait des rubans jaunes sur chacune de ses ailes.

"Voilà les derniers participants." Dit le roi Tigan avec un sourire.

"Nous sommes heureux de vous voir, votre grandeur." Dit Maître Shifu en s'inclinant suivit par ses élèves.

"Nous aussi, Maître Shifu." Déclara la reine en s'inclinant avec son époux.

"Vous pouvez entrez dans le palais; nos gardes vont vous escorter à l'étage du haut où résident les participants.

"Nous allons devoir monter tout ces escaliers encore?!" Demanda Po, choqué.

"T'inquiètes, Po," dit Toka "ça ne sera pas terrible."

Peu après, nos amis avaient commencer à monter les escaliers et Po dû s'arrêter pour vomir.

"C'est bon, Po, c'est bon." Dit Toka en lui tapotant le dos. "Laisses sortir; ça te fera du bien."

Puis, une fois que Po eut finit, nos héros parvint enfin à l'étage des participants après que Maître Shifu les ait laissés pour l'étage des maîtres situé en-dessous.

La salle était assez grandes et il y avait plein de participants partout en train de parler, manger au buffet ou regarder la vue du haut du palais sur la terrasse.

"Wow! Il y a beaucoup de monde!" S'exclama Alena.

"Et si on allait discuter avec les participants avant le tournois de demain?" Suggéra Po et ses amis acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

Po chercha quelqu'un à qui parler, mais ne su pas avec qui.

"Ça alors, tu es le Guerrier Dragon!"

Po se retourna pour voir une espèce de petit ours couleur saphire qui portait un bandeau rouge autour de ses yeux avec des pantalons verts.

"Salut. Oui, c'est bien moi."

"Incroyable! Je me présente, je suis Drago le héros!"

Po afficha un regard surpris. "Tu es Drago? Également connus sous les noms du Guerrier Saphire et le Maître de la Défense?"

Le jeune ours hocha la tête.

"Ça alors! C'est trop topissime!" Déclara Po tout excité.

"Et pour moi donc!" Affirma le héros. "Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de choses dont on peut parler."

Pendant que les deux nouveaux amis discutèrent, Toka continua de marcher parmi les participants jusqu'à tombé avec un groupe de quatre pandas.

"Heu, bonjour." Les salua nerveusement le léopard.

"Salut." L'un d'entre eux lui répondit.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune et plutôt petit panda assez mince comparé aux autres. Il portait une veste rouge et jaune ainsi qu'un pantalon et un bandeau de la même couleur sur son front. Il avait des bandages blancs sur ses mains et pieds et une ceinture rouge autour de la taille.

"Qui est-tu?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je suis Toka."

"Salut, Toka. Je m'appelles Bo Li." Se présenta le jeune panda.

"Voici ma soeur, Fueda." Dit-t-il en montrant une panda de son âge assez mince qui portait un haut marron pâle autour de sa poitrine (ce qui n'empêcha pas de voir le haut de ses seins) et des manches de la même couleur sur ses bras qui cachèrent une bonne partie de ses mains. Elle portait un pantalon de la même couleur juste en-dessous de ses hanches et des sandales. Elle avait une fleure dessinée autour de son nombril.

"Mon frère, Jumbo." Dit-t-il en montrant un panda male assez large comparé aux deux autres qui avait une vest bleue ouverte et un pantalon marron. Il portait des sandales et avait un maillet attaché à son pantalon.

"Et mon amie, Mecro." Dit-t-il en montrant une panda assez mince, mais moins que Fueda, qui portait des bandages autour de sa poitrine, ses bras et ses jambes. elle avait des lunettes de mécanique attachées sur son front et des protections de métal sur ses jambes. Elle avait un écrou dessiné autour de son nombril et une clé à écrou attachée à son dos.

"Dis, tu es le leader de La Nouvelle Légende, pas vrai?" Demanda Fueda.

"Oui. Comment le savez-vous?" Demanda Toka.

"Nous entendons beaucoup de choses." Affirma Jumbo.

"Dîtes, Po ne nous a jamais parlez de vous. Vous n'êtes pas du village caché des pandas?"

"Non," Répondit Mecro. "Nous sommes du village Shinshi, un endroit assez éloigné que peu connaissent."

"Nous participons au tournois pour pouvoir acheter beaucoup de manger à notre village." Déclara Bo Li.

"D'accord." Dit Toka.

Pendant ce temps, Tigresse marcha jusqu'à voir quelque chose de surprenant; dans un coin se tenaient deux tigres blancs et noirs, des femelles apparemment.

Une d'entre elles avait les yeux oranges et portait une tenue verte avec de l'art noir et un énorme shuriken attaché à son dos (J'ai pas beaucoup de mots pour la décrire).

L'autre était comme l'autre, mais avec des yeux jaunes et une tenue bleue au lieu de verte avec la partie du ventre coupée.

Intriguée, Tigresse décida d'aller leur parler.

"Heu, bonjour." Commença-t-elle.

"Bonjour." Lui répondit la bleue.

"Je m'appelles Tigresse."

"Nous le savons; tu fais partie des Cinq Cyclones. Je suis Jade." Répondit la verte.

"Et moi, Ice." Se présenta la bleue.

"Je vais être honnête, je n'avais jamais rencontrer d'autres tigres avant." Affirma Tigresse.

"Nous non plus; nous vivons dans un village sans tigres autres que nous." Répondit Ice.

Pendant ce temps, Koji marcha dans la salle jusqu'à aller voir un cheetah qui se reposait sur l'entrée vers la terrasse.

Le cheetah en question était un peu musclé et portait un bandana noir sur sa tête. il portait également un chandail noir avec un pantalon bleu, des bandages noirs sur ses pieds et des gants de la même couleur avec des trous pour ses doigts. Il avait une petit barbe sur le menton et portait un collier comme ceux que les soldats américains porte au coup.

"Salut." Le salua Koji.

"Salut." Répondit le cheetah.

"Je m'appelles Koji."

"Et moi Riker. Tu veux des infos sur les participants? Je suis ton homme."

"Cool." Répondit le jeune scarabée avant de regarder aux alentours.

Son regard atterrit alors sur un être étrange; un scarabée tout noir avec du rouge sur son visage et corne qui avait les yeux gris. Il portait un pantalon noir et un collier de plumes et d'ail sur son coup. Il avait avec lui un bâton de croque-mitaine en bois et son regard était assez troublant ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était seul dans son coin.

"C'est qui ce mec là-bas?" Demanda Koji, faisant Riker le regarder.

"Lui? C'est Wan Paxing Zhe. Un croque-mitaine qu'il vaut mieux éviter. Tout ce que je peux te dire sur lui, c'Est qu'il pratique le vodoo et mange des vers de terre."

koji afficha une grimace de dégout. Wan Paxing Zhe tourna alors son regard sur lui avec un regard inquiétant, donnant un frisson au jeune scarabée.

Pendant ce temps, Neyo marcha en cherchant quelqu'un à qui parler. Il se fit soudain agripper par quelqu'un de derrière et se retourna.

Il fut surprit de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle renarde rouge à ventre blanc qui portait une robe Chinoise rouge avec de l'art noir et une grosse ceinture de la même couleur autour de sa taille. Elle tenait des éventails rouges avec des dessins de fleurs noires dans ses mains.

"Salut, beau gosse." Le salua-t-elle de façon charmante. "Puis-je connaître ton nom?" Demanda-t-elle en battant ses cils.

Neyo ne put s'empêcher de rougir. "Je-Je m'appelles Neyo."

"Neyo? C'est un adorable nom." Déclara-t-elle en battant ses éventails. "Moi c'est Fu Penzi Fireflower. Aussi connue sous le nom de La Danseuse des Flammes. Souviens-toi-en; tu pourrais t'y attacher très vite."

Neyo devint de plus en plus rouge et ça devenait visible sous son poil.

Pendant ce temps, Yang et Tongo Tonga se dirigèrent vers un rhino qui portait une salopette de catcheur noire.

"Bonjour, je suis Yang et lui, c'est Tongo Tonga." Le salua le jeune serpent.

"Je n'ai que deux choses à dire," Répondit le rhino. "je m'appelles Gore et je suis là pour gagner. Alors, fichez le camps!"

"Pas très amical." Chuchota Yang à Tongo alors qu'ils partaient.

Vipère se promena parmis les participants jusqu'à en trouver un d'intéressant.

Il s'agissait d'un kangourou tout marron avec des cheveux noirs. Il portait une petit veste bleue sur sa poitrine à laquelle il y avait un signe Chinois qui signifiait "héros" à l'arrière et une jupe verte pâle sur ses hanches. Il avait des bandages sur ses bras and portait sur son dos une épée dont la lame était assez large avec un manche couvert de bandages blancs.

Vipère rampa jusqu'à lui. "Excuse-moi."

Il se retourna et fut surprit de la voir. "Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu."

"Ça va. Je suis Maître Vipère des Cinq Cyclones de la Vallée de la Paix."

"Enchanté. Je suis Siruki, héros de la ville de Ni." Se présenta-t-il.

"Tu es un héros?" Demanda Vipère curieuse.

"Oui," Répondit-t-il tout fière de lui. "j'ai consacrer ma vie entière à aider mes amis et protéger les innocents."

Pendant ce temps, Tanchi fit la rencontre d'un jeune léopard des neiges. Celui-ci en question faisait la même taille que Toka et portait une tenu verte foncée et noire. Il avait une ceinture de kunais autour de sa taille et des protections en métal sur ses épaules, avant-mains et jambes. Il avait un sac contenant des shurikens sur sa jambe droite et un autre contenant des bombes fumigènes sur sa jambe gauche. Il avait un katana et un kanabo (matraque en métal avec des piques) attachés à son dos.

"Je suis Tanchi de La Nouvelle Légende." Se présenta la demoiselle pingouin.

"Et moi, je suis Arsenal de l'armée impériale." Répondit le jeune léopard en buvant une tasse de thé.

"Arsenal?" Demanda Tanchi curieusement.

"Oui, c'est à cause que j'arrive à mélanger mon art de Kung Fu avec mon maniement d'armes." Expliqua-t-il.

"Ah, d'accord." Dit Tanchi en buvant une tasse de thé aussi.

Pendant ce temps, Grue avait décidé de s'envoler sur le toit du palais pour un peu de calme. Après avoir atterrit, il remarqua qu'un autre oiseau était présent et admirait la ville.

"Bonsoir. Je m'appelles Grue. Qui-" Il s'arrêta aussitôt que l'oiseau se retourna.

C'était une grue femelle qui ressemblait à Grue, mais avec le contour des yeux blanc. Elle portait une tenue verte.

Grue fut tellement surprit par son look qu'il faillit manquer ce qu'elle dit.

"Bonsoir, je suis Sung."

Grue commença à marmonner n'importe quoi avec ses gros yeux.

"Heu, est-ce que ça va?" Demanda Sung.

"Oui, oui!" Répondit Grue. "j-Je vais bien... Très bien. Hé, hé."

"Tu t'es fais un nouvel ami?"

Sung se retourna pour voir arriver une autre grue, un male, qui portait une petite veste rose ouverte avec un chapeau de paille comme celui de Grue, mais plus petit et attaché sous son menton. Il avait un sabre attaché à son dos et ses cheveux attachés en queue de poney.

"Oui; je viens juste de le rencontrer." Répondit Sung.

Grue sentit la jalousie monter en lui. "Et qui es-tu, mec?"

"Mon nom est Kajentai." Répondit-t-il.

Grue afficha un regard surprit. "T-Tu es LE Kajentai? La grue solitaire?"

Il hocha la tête et Grue tomba dans les pommes.

De retour dans la salle, la reine Xe Li entra par la porte, attirant tout les regards vers elle.

"Nous avons préparer des bains pour les participants à l'étage inférieur. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir pour relaxer ou vous nettoyer."

"Je prendrais bien un bon bain." Dit Po à Toka qui hocha la tête car ils ne s'étaient pas laver depuis des jours.

La majorité des participants suivirent donc la reine vers les étages inférieurs...


	6. Bains

Bains

Les participants se baignaient dans des sources d'eau chaude; une pour les garçons et une pour les filles séparés par un rideau de bambou.

"Awww! Ça, c'est la vie!" Dit Po en relaxant dans l'eau chaude (ne vous inquiétez pas; les parties privés sont couvertes par des barres noires).

"Ouaip." Dit Toka qui relaxait à côté de lui avec les deux mains derrière le tête.

"Hé, les gars. Regardez ce que je peux faire." Dit Koji en allant sous l'eau pour faire des bulles.

"Hi, hi. Ça chatouille mon derrière." Dit Po.

"Tu l'as déjà fais dans la grotte du dragon." Affirma Toka avec un petit rire.

"C'est vrai que c'est super relaxant." Affirma Mante et Grue et Singe acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

"C'EST LA BOMBE!" Hurla Drago en sautant dans la source, provocant un énorme jet d'eau qui arrosa tout les hommes.

"Ça va pas mec?" Demanda Arsenal clairement agacé.

"Je suis tout mouillé!" Ajouta Neyo.

"Tu n'impressionnes personne, tu sais!" Ajouta Kajentai en s'essuyant les cheveux.

Cependant, Bo Li s'exclama: "C'était de la bombe!"

"Trop fort, mon pote!" Ajouta Riker.

Po et Toka chuintèrent avant que ce dernier ne regarde le rideau de bambou.

"Je me demande si les filles s'amusent autant que nous."

Du côté des filles, Tigresse relaxait dans l'eau chaude, les yeux fermés.

"Ça alors, Tanchi! Ils sont énormes!"

Tigresse ouvra les yeux pour voir Yume en train d'admirer la poitrine de Tanchi.

"Ils étaient bien cachés avec tes bandages." Ajouta la demoiselle phénix.

"Et bien, je constates que tu es bien constituée, Suya." Déclara Fueda.

"Merci." La remercia la chouette. "Au fait, je voulais te demande quel sont ses dessins sur vos nombrils à toi et Mecro?"

"C'est une tradition pour les femelles; une fois assez vieux, on nous marques un dessin autour du nombril qui reflète notre personnalité. moi par example, ma fleur reflète ma nature gentille. Et l'écrou de Mecro reflète sa passion pour la mécanique."

"Ouf! C'est une source très chaude!" Affirma Fu Penzi qui s'éventa avec un de ses petits éventails.

"Évidemment; ça ne s'appelle pas une source chaude pour rien." Affirma Sung qui se lavait une jambes avec ses ailes en dehors de l'eau.

Jade se reposa la tête sur la poitrine (n'ayez pas de pensées tordues) de sa grande soeur.

Vipère se glissa alors à côté d'Alena. "Tout va bien, Alena? J'ai noté que tu sembles nerveuse."

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Vipère, mais mon instinct me dis qu'on ne devrais pas participer à ce tournois."

Le demoiselle serpent lui tapota la joue avec sa queue. "Ne t'en fais pas, mon chaton; c'est seulement le stress. Tout ira bien."

Ces paroles furent suffisantes pour faire sourire la panthère noire qui se mit à rougir un peu aussi.

De retour du côté des garçons, Yang s'amusait dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec Wan Paxing Zhe. Il lâcha un cri de surprise.

"Tu m'as fais peur!"

"Désolé; c'est naturel chez moi. Hé, hé." Dit le croque-mitaine.

Soudain, suya arriva de derrière le rideau. "Tout va bien? J'ai entendu crier!"

La majorité des garçons se mirent à rougir, d'autres détournèrent leur regard et Koji se mit à saigner du nez en voyant Suya sans vêtements (encore une fois).

"Tout va bien, Suya; c'est seulement Wan Paxing Zhe qui a fait peur à Yang!" Expliqua Toka. "Tu peux retourner de l'autre côté maintenant."

"D'accord." Dit la chouette en retournant du côté des filles après le malaise.

Les participants restèrent encore un peu dans les bains avant de sortir et de se rendre dans leurs chambres pour se reposer avant le tournoi de demain...


	7. Le tournoi commence

Le tournoi commence

Le grand jour arriva finalement; le tournoi des immortels.

Midi venu, les 40 participants était rassemblés dans une arène en forme de cercle avec des grilles couvrant le sommet (imaginez celle dans Dragon en plus grande).

Les maîtres se tenaient dans des estrades élevés. maître Yoshi étant parmi eux ne put se retenir de sourire à ses cinq élèves qui le lui rendirent, content de le revoir après autant de mois.

Les maîtres étaient accompagnés par le roi Tigan et la reine Xe Li ainsi que l'empereur Rajax qui se révéla être un tigre blanc et orange à rayures noires assez musclé portant un pantalon rouge ainsi que des colliers de perles rouges sur ses poignets et talons.

Ce dernier commença son discours. "Chers participants, soyez les bienvenus au tournoi des immortels!" Commença-t-il.

"Avant de commencer ce tournois légendaire, je vais vous expliquer les règles:

-Les combat se font en un-contre-un

-Il y a 40 participants: après le premier tour, il en restera 20, puis 10, puis 5, 2 et finalement, un seul

-Un combat se finit quand l'adversaire n'est plus en état de combattre ou abandonne

-L'utilisation d'armes est autorisé

Des questions?"

Les participants gardèrent le silence.

"Parfait, nous allons maintenant tirer l'ordre des combats." Annonça l'empereur Rajax avant qu'un de ses gardes tigres ne commence à piger les noms dans une boîte.

Le Guerrier Dragon, les Cinq Cyclones, La Nouvelle Légende, les autres participants et les 9 inconnus attendirent impatiemment.

Au bout d'un moment, le garde revint avec un tableau caché sous un rideau.

"Voici donc l'ordre des 20 combats du premier tour du tournoi des immortels!" Annonça-t-il avant de retirer le rideau.

 _Alena_ _vs participant inconnu_

 _Toka vs Neyo_

 _Koji vs Fueda_

 _Participant inconnu vs Wan Paxing Zhe_

 _Bo Li vs Mante_

 _Gore vs Participant inconnu_

 _Grue vs Jumbo_

 _Siruki vs Kajentai_

 _Arsenal vs Participant inconnu_

 _Drago vs Singe_

 _Ice vs Tigresse_

 _Jade vs Participant inconnu_

 _Participant inconnu vs Fu Penzi Fireflower_

 _Mecro vs Vipère_

 _Tongo Tonga vs participant inconnu_

 _Yang vs participant inconnu_

 _Yume vs Tanchi_

 _Riker vs Gris Lobo_

 _Suya vs Sung_

 _Po vs Participant inconnu_

"Génial; je commence!" Pensa Alena.

"Je dois affronter Toka au début? Aïe, aïe, aïe!" Pensa Neyo.

"Cool; j'ai toujours voulu affronter un panda." Pensa Koji.

"Si je gagne, je devrais affronter Kajentai au prochain tour." Pensa Grue.

"Je vais affronter ce fameux superhéros." Pensa Singe.

"Pile celle que j'espérais affronter." Pensa Tigresse.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à elle." Pensa Vipère.

"Je risque d'affronter Yang au prochain tour." Pensa Tongo Tonga.

"On dirait qu'on va faire un duel feu-contre-glace." Déclara Yume on donnant un coup de coude à Tanchi qui hocha la tête.

"Ce Riker a l'air d'une brute." Pensa Gris.

"On dirait que je vais faire un autre combat aérien." Pensa Suya.

"Aw! Pourquoi je passe en dernier?" Demanda Po.

"Les deux premiers participants peuvent rester dans la zone de combat et pour les autres, vous êtes demandé à monter dans les estrades." Dit l'empereur Rajax.

Les participants obéirent et montèrent dans les estrades, laissant Alena et le participant inconnu (vous pouvez l'imaginer comme vous voulez) à se battre.

"Premier combat COMMENCER!" Déclara l'empereur Rajax.

Le participant inconnu s'est bien battu, mais dû quand même se plier face à la puissance d'Alena.

"Gagnante, Alena!" Déclara l'empereur.

La demoiselle panthère sourit et monta rejoindre ses amis dans les estrades.

"Bien jouer, Alena!" Dit Koji.

"Tu as assurer!" Ajouta Toka.

"Prometez-moi juste d'en faire de même." Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.


	8. Toka vs Neyo

Toka vs Neyo

Le léopard et le hérisson se fixèrent dans les yeux au milieu de l'arène.

"Et bien, désolé, mon pote; j'aurais aimé te voir aller loin dans ce tournoi." Déclara Toka en se positionnant pour le combat.

Neyo s'en moqua. "Tu penses déjà avoir gagner? Je ne suis pas si nul que tu le penses!" Affirma-t-il en se positionnant pour le combat aussi.

"Ça va être intéressant." Affirma Siruki et quelques participants autour de lui hochèrent la tête.

"Deuxième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Toka se mit immédiatement à courir après le jeune hérisson qui se révéla être assez rapide.

En courant, Neyo se mit à tirer des aiguilles vers Toka qui parvint à les éviter.

Ils engagèrent alors un combat rapproché que le jeune léopard parvint à gagner.

"Tu te débrouilles bien!" Affirma Neyo en essuyant de la salive sur sa joue. "Mais j'ai encore un coup dans mon arsenal!"

"Quelqu'un m'a appeler?" demanda Arsenal depuis les gradins.

"Non." Répondit Neyo avant de sauter dans les airs. "La pluie des aiguilles!"

Il se mit alors à tirer pleins d'aiguilles que Toka tenta d'éviter aussi bien que mal. Une lui frôla l'épaule, laissant une marque de sang.

Éventuellement, Toka se retrouva avec des aiguilles sur les bras, jambes et épaules. il afficha alors un regard de colère avant de sauter dans les airs et cogna Neyo en plein visage avec le Poing d'acier, l'envoyant se crasher au sol.

"Neyo n'est plus en état de combattre; Toka est la vainqueur!"

Ce dernier aida son ami hérisson à se relever.

"Tu t'es bien battu, Neyo."

"Ouais, mais j'ai perdu."

Maître Yoshi était plutôt impressionné.

"Mes élèves ont apprit de nouvelles techniques."

"Je vais donc devoir affronter Toka au prochain tour." Pensa Alena.

Une fois dans les gradins, Toka retira les aiguilles de sa peau avant le début du prochain combat.

"Koji contre Fueda!"

Les deux adversaires se rendirent dans la zone de combat.

Les membres de La Nouvelle Légende, les cyclones et le Guerrier Dragon encouragèrent Koji tendis que la famille de pandas encouragèrent Fueda.

"Troisième combat COMMENCÉ!"

"J'espérais ne pas avoir à combattre de jolies filles comme elle!" Pensa Koji en transpirant.

"Quoi? Un problème?" Demanda Fueda en se retournant pour montrer que le haut de son derrière était visible.

Koji se mit à rougir. "Non; je dois resté concentré!"

Il fonça alors et tenta de frapper Fueda qui parvint à esquiver son coup et lui attrapa la main pour la mettre sur son ventre.

"Tout doux, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-elle et le faisant frotter son ventre.

Koji se mit à rougir plus fort, mais fit un effort et retira sa main avant d'essayer un coup de pied que Fueda parvint à éviter.

Elle agrippa alors ses deux mains et les mit sur sa poitrine.

C'était la limite et Koji se mit à saigner du nez pendant que les spectateurs se sentaient un peu ridiculisés.

"NOOOOON!" Hurla le jeune scarabée avant de prendre Fueda en Samoan Drop.

La panda étant assez faible, le coup la mit aussitôt K.O.

"Gagnant KOJI!"

Ses amis se mirent à l'applaudir alors qu'il vint les rejoindre en essuyant le sang de son nez. Fueda en fit de même avec un peu d'aide de son frère Bo Li.

 **Les gagnants du moment sont**

 **Alena**

 **Toka**

 **Koji**


	9. Participation intéressante

Participation intéressante

"Prochain combat, Participant Inconnu contre Wan Paxing Zhe!"

Les deux participants se rendirent dans la zone de combat.

"Ce Wan a un air inquiétant." Affirma Grue.

"Il me donne des frissons." Ajouta Vipère.

"Drôle de croque-mitaine." Ajouta Gris.

"Quatrième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Le participant inconnu (imaginez-le comme vous le voulez) fonça vers Wan qui le surprit avec un coup de baton dans le ventre.

Il croqua ensuite dans un des ails à son collier et souffla une fumée noire au visage du participant, le faisant tomber par terre.

"Vainqueur WAN PAXING ZHE!"

"C'était quoi ce truc?" Demanda Singe.

"Je connais pas cette technique." Ajouta Po.

"Et dire que je vais devoir affronter ce mec au prochain tour!" Dit Koji tandis que le croque-mitain revint dans les gradins tout seul car personne n'osait l'approcher.

"Prochain combat, Mante contre Bo Li!"

Enfin! À moi!" S'exclama Mante avant de sauter dans la zone de combat avec le jeune panda.

"Cinquième combat COMMENCÉ!"

"J'arrives!" Dit Manta avant d'engager un combat de vitesse avec Bo Li.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux adversaires étaient essoufflés.

"C'est tout ce que t'as, jeune panda?" Demanda Mante avec un sourire.

Soudain, il se fit écraser par derrière par Bo Li.

"Quoi?!" Tout ses amis s'exclamèrent.

Soudain, le Bo Li que Mante affrontait éclata, révélant qu'il s'agissait d'un ballon.

"J'arrives pas à croire que le coup du ballon fonctionne encore." S'exclama le jeune panda.

"Vainqueur BO LI!"

Nos amis étaient déçus que Mante ait perdu.


	10. Le tournoi avance

Le tournoi avance

"Prochain combat, Gore contre Participant inconnu."

Ces deux derniers vinrent dans la zone de combat.

"Ce Gore a l'air agressif." Affirma Suya.

"Je peux vous dire qu'il n'est pas gentil." Affirma Yang.

"C'est vrai." Dit Tongo.

"Sixième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Dès que le combat fut commencé, Gore rua le participant de coups avant de le lancer sur le sol un peu plus loin. Il sauta alors sur lui avec une descente du coude sur sa poitrine, l'achevant en à peine 10 secondes.

"Vainqueur GORE!"

"Heu...Ce combat a durer..." Commença Alena

"10 secondes?" Compléta Neyo.

"Il est vraiment agressif." déclara Po.

"Prochain combat, Grue contre Jumbo!"

L'oiseau et le panda vinrent dans la zone de combat.

"Septième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Le gros panda tenta de cogner Grue avec son maillet, mais il s'envola dans les airs.

Il tenta alors de cogner Jumbo avec son pied, mais ce dernier l'attrapa et prit Grue dans un câlin d'ours.

Malgré la douleur, Grue parvint à se libérer et prit Jumbo avec ses Ailes de la justice, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mûr de la zone.

"Vainqueur GRUE!"

Les amis de ce dernier l'applaudirent tandis qu'il vint les rejoindre et Bo Li commençait à se demander s'il allait être le seul de sa famille à passer le premier round.

"Prochain combat, Siruki contre Kajentai!"

Les deux épéistes vinrent dans la zone de combat.

"Cool! J'adore les combats à l'épée!" S'exclama joyeusement Yang.

"Huitième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Siruki prit son sabre énorme tendit que Kajentai prit son katana et les deux adversaires engagèrent un combat à épée.

Les deux adversaires combattirent pendant plusieurs minutes, sans trouver une faille dans la défense de l'adversaire.

Ils transpiraient tous les deux. Avec un cris, ils foncèrent en même temps et firent un gros SLASH!

Tout le monde attendait pour voir qui avait gagner (comme dans les films).

Un jet de sang sortit soudain de la côte de Siruki et le kangourou s'effondra à terre.

"Vainqueur KAJENTAI!"

"Tu vas avoir un bon adversaire au prochain tour, mon pote." Koji dit à Grue qui ravala sa salive.

Kajentai retourna dans les gradins avec Sung qui le félicita.

"Ça devient très intéressant!" Pensa l'empereur Tangi.

 **Jusque là, les vainqueurs sont**

 **Alena**

 **Toka**

 **Koji**

 **Wan Paxing Zhe**

 **Bo Li**

 **Gore**

 **Grue**

 **Kajentai**


	11. Des coups topissimes

Des coups topissimes

"Prochain combat, Arsenal contre Participant inconnu!"

Les deux adversaires descendirent dans l'arène.

"Il est beau gosse, vous trouvez pas?" Demanda Yume à propos d'Arsenal.

Sa réponse fut répondu positivement par la plupart des autres filles (même Alena).

"Neuvième combat COMMENCÉ!

Arsenal lança des shurkiens au participant qui parvint à les éviter avant de recevoir un kunai dans la jambe et Arsenal le frappa au visage avec la protection en métal sur son bras gauche avant de placer son katana sur son coup.

"J'abandonnes!"

"Vainqueur par abandon, ARSENAL!"

"Wow! Ce mec est vraiment bon à l'usage d'armes!" Remarqua Gris.

"Et il est si sexy!" Dit Tanchi avec un regard rêveur comme les autres filles, causant un peu de jalousie chez les garçons.

"Prochain combat, Drago contre Singe!"

"Fais de ton mieux!" L'encouragea Tanchi alors qu'il descendit dans la zone de combat avec le super héros.

"Ça va être toppissime!" Dirent Po et Drago en même temps.

"Pour qui tu prends, Po?" Demanda Vipère.

"Les deux bien sûr!" répondit-t-il.

"Merci, Po!" Lui dit sarcastiquement Singe.

"Dixième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Singe tenta d'attaquer Drago en combat rapproché, mais ce dernier le bloqua avec des petits boucliers couleur saphir.

Au bout d'un moment, Singe s'arrêta et prit de la distance pour se reposer.

"C'est quoi cette technique?"

"Singe! Drago est le maître de l'Art de la défense!" Po lui cria.

"C'est vrai. Et regarde ce que je peux faire d'autre!" Dit-t-il en faisant des mouvements avec ses mains et créa un champ de force rectangulaire autour de Singe.

Il se mit alors à le secouer dans tout les sens avant de l'écraser par terre.

"Vainqueur DRAGO!"

"Encore un des nôtres qui perd." Dit tristement Mante.

"Prochain combat Tigress contre Ice!"

Les deux félins femelles descendirent dans la zone de combat.

Jade encouragea sa grande soeur. Elles se mirent en position de combat.

"Onzième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Les deux félins se livrèrent un combat intense, utilisant le même style de Kung Fu. Heureusement, Tigresse se révéla être plus solide grâce à son entraînement et parvint à vaincre Ice avec son double coup de palmes.

"Vainqueur TIGRESSE!"

Jade fut déçue tandis que nos héros étaient heureux.

"Meilleur chance la prochaine fois, soeurette." Di Jade.

Ice hocha la tête avec un sourire.

 **Alors les vainqueurs jusque là sont**

 **Alena**

 **Toka**

 **Koji**

 **Wan Paxing Zhe**

 **Bo Li**

 **Gore**

 **Grue**

 **Kajentai**

 **Arsenal**

 **Drago**

 **et Tigresse**

 **Qui d'autre va gagner?**


	12. Les derniers tours

Les derniers tours

"Prochain combat, Jade contre Participant inconnu!"

La féline descendit dans la zone avec l'inconnu.

Ice encouragea sa petite soeur qui fut heureuse.

"Douzième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Jade remporta facilement le combat grâce à ses aptitudes félines.

"Vainqueur JADE!"

"Elle est forte!" Commenta Toka.

Jade retourna voir sa grande soeur qui la félicita.

"Prochain combat, Participant inconnu vs Fu Penzi Fireflower!"

En descendant vers la zone de combat, Fu s'arrêta devant Neyo.

"Observe-moi bien à l'ouvre, mon chou." Dit-t-elle coquettement avec un clin d'oeil faisant rougir le jeune hérisson et rire ses amis.

La belle demoiselle renarde et le participant étaient prêts à s'affronter.

"Treizième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Fu se mit à faire une dance et ses éventails prirent feu et elle s'en servit pour mettre le participant K.O.

"Vainqueur FU PENZI FIREFLOWER!"

Elle retourna dans les gradins de façon élégante.

"C'est pas vrai!" Pensa Neyo.

"T'en fais pas." Dit Toka en lui tapotant le dos.

"Prochain combat, Vipère contre Mecro!"

Les deux femmes se rendirent dans la zone de combat.

"J'ai toujours eu envie d'affronter un des Cinq Cyclones." Affirma Mecro en prenant sa clé de mécano.

"Quatorzième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Vipère eut le dessus sur Mecro pendant une partie du combat, mais elle parvint à reprendre le dessus en tapant sur la femelle reptile avec sa clé et finit par l'assommer en lui cognant la tête avec.

"Vainqueur MECRO!"

Nos héros et Maître Shifu étaient déçus.

"Pauvre Vipère; elle va avoir un mal de tête pendant longtemps." Affirma Yume et les autres hochèrent la tête.

"Prochain combat, Tongo Tonga contre Participant inconnu!"

Tongo descendit faire face au participant.

"Quinzième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Tongo l'emporta facilement grâce à sa puissance supérieure.

"Vainqueur TONGO TONGA!"

Nos héros, spécialement Yang, étaient heureux pour leur ami.

"Prochain combat, Yang contre Participant inconnu!"

"Enfin à moi de jouer!" S'exclama heureusement le jeune serpent avant de descendre dans la zone de combat.

Beaucoup de personnes dans l'arène soutinrent le jeune garçon.

"Seizième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Yang eu plus de difficultés que son grand frère dû à son manque d'expérience mais parvint malgré tout à remporter le combat pour la grande joie des spectateurs.

"Vainqueur YANG!"

Le petit retourna dans les gradins où il fut couvert de félicitations par ses camarades ainsi certains participants et maîtres.

"Prochain combat, Tanchi contre Yume!"

Les deux avians descendirent dans l'arène et les maîtres, le roi, la reine et l'empereur étaient étonnés de voir deux espèces hors du commun; phénix et penguin.

"Dix-septième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Dans ce combat feu contre glace, il y eu beaucoup de rebondissement, et de vapeur, mais à la fin, Yume parvint à avoir le dernier mot sur Tanchi avec une boule de feu de plein fouet.

"Vainqueur YUME!"

"Plutôt intéressants, ces créatures." Affirma le roi Tigan tandis que les deux filles allaient rejoindre leurs amis.

"Prochain combat, Riker contre Gris Lobo!"

"Enfin!" S'exclama le loup blanc, clairement fatigué d'attendre.

"Si j'étais Gris, je serais prudent; ce Riker a l'air très dangereux." Affirma koji.

"Dix-huitième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Riker se révéla être un cheetah utilisant un style de combattant de rue et, malgré la futilité de Gris, il ne pu rien face à lui.

"Vainqueur RIKER!"

Ce dernier embrassa sa chaine avant de repartir tout comme un Gris Lobo très déçu.

"T'as essayer, mon pote." Tenta de le réconforter Toka.

"Prochain combat, Suya contre Sung!"

"Attention, des plumes vont voler aujourd'hui!" Déclara Suya en allant dans la zone de combat avec la jeune grue.

"Suya va défoncer Sung!" Affirma Koji.

"Détrompe-toi," Dit Grue. "cette fille a beaucoup de talent."

"Dix-neuvième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Ce fût un combat aérien impressionnant. Malgré le style Juken de Suya, Sung se révéla être un excellente combattante, arrivant à trouver des failles dans sa défense jusqu'à la mettre à terre.

"Vainqueur, SUNG!"

Nos amis étaient déçus et Sung aida la chouette à se relever.

"Tout va bien?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

"Oui. Merci de te soucier." La remercia Suya avant de s'envoler pour rejoindre ses amis tandis que Sung retourna voir Kajentai.

"Et maintenant, le vingtième et dernier combat, Po contre Participant inconnu."

"Enfin! Je vais casser la baraque!" S'exclama le panda en entrant dans la zone de combat.

"Vingtième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Rien ne fut étonnant; Po parvint à vaincre le participant et à se qualifier en dernier pour le prochain round.

L'empereur Rajax se leva de sa chaise. "Parfait! Le premier round est officiellement terminé!"

Tout les participants se remirent dans la même position qu'au départ.

"Vous avez tous fait preuve d'un grand courage, mais seul la moitié d'entre vous s'est qualifié! Les qualifiés en question sont Alena, Toka, Koji, Wan Paxing Zhe, Bo Li, Gore, Maître Grue, Kajentai, Arsenal, Drago, Maître Tigresse, Jade, Fu Penzi Fireflower, Mecro, Tongo Tonga, Yang, Yume, Riker, Sung et le Dragon Guerrier, Po!"

Ce derniers étaient tous très heureux.

"Pour les autres, merci quand même d'avoir participer! Libre à vous de partir ou de rester pour assister au reste du tournois si vous le désirez!" Reprit l'empereur.

"Vous pouvez maintenant regagner vos chambres; le second round commencera demain où vous ferez face à votre adversaire respectif!"


	13. Du sang dans la nuit

Du sang dans la nuit

De retour au palais, nos héros mangèrent un bon repas, assit en groupe sur des oreillers.

"Sacré journée!" Affirma Neyo.

"Il y a eu tellement de combats." Ajouta Vipère en buvant du thé.

"Demain sera beaucoup plus intéressant!" Affirma Toka en jetant un coup d'oeil à Alena que celle-ci remarqua.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une grotte située en bordure de Gongmen, des silhouettes discutèrent.

"Le plan est prêt?"

"Oui; nous entrerons en action dans deux jours."

"Parfait."

Soudain, des soldats impériaux arrivèrent à l'entrée de la grotte.

"Qui va là?! Cette grotte est interdite! Sortez tous de là!" Le chef ordonna.

"Chargez-vous d'eux!" Ordonna le chef de ceux cachés dans la grotte.

"Avec plaisir!"

Ils sautèrent dehors et des cris se firent entendre dans la nuit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que quelques maîtres de Kung Fu arrivent sur la scène.

"Seigneur tout puissant!"

S'exclama Maître Aigle en voyant des soldats gisant au sol avec des traces de sang partout.

"Nous devons prévenir l'empereur!"


	14. Le tournoi reprend

Le tournoi reprend

Le lendemain midi, le reste des participants étaient à nouveaux rassemblés dans l'arène tandis que l'empereur, le roi et la reine, les maîtres et certain participants qui ont perdu étaient dans les gradins.

"Avec la permission de l'empereur, nous allons reprendre le tournoi des immortels." Déclara un garde royal. "Voici la liste des combats de ce tour:

Alena contre Toka

Koji contre Wan Paxing Zhe

Bo Li contre Gore

Maître Grue contre Kajentai

Arsenal contre Drago

Maître Tigresse contre Jade

Fu Penzi Fireflower contre Mecro

Tongo Tonga contre Yang

Yume contre Riker

et Sung contre le Dragon Guerrier Po!"

Tous les participants se rendirent dans les gradins, laissant Alena et Toka pour s'affronter.

"Premier combat COMMENCÉ!"

Les deux félins se mirent en position de combat en souriant.

"Tu n'as pas idée de combiens de temps j'ai attendu pour t'affronter!" Déclara la panthère.

"Je te jure que c'est réciproque!" Affirma le léopard des neiges.

Ils foncèrent en même temps et engagèrent un combat rapproché qui se conclut avec Toka qui prit Alena en clé de bras.

Cependant, elle parvint à se défaire et envoya des puissants coups à Toka, le forçant à reculer.

"Ça alors! Je ne savais pas qu'Alena avait fait de tels progrès!" Pensa Maître Yoshi.

Toka se mit alors à courir sur quatre pattes et Alena le poursuivit de la même façon.

En courant, les deux adversaires se mirent à échanger des coups sans succès.

Éventuellement, Toka se coucha et se servit des ses deux jambes pour propulser Alena en l'air et se crasher dans le mur de l'arène.

Il se releva alors et regarda un moment avant qu'Alena ne surgisse de la craque dans le mur et engage un autre combat rapproché avec Toka.

Éventuellement, Alena parvint à projeter Toka dans les airs avec un coup de pied et sauta pour lui asséner un coup de paume, l'envoyant se crasher au sol.

Elle finit alors son enchainement en allant s'écraser contre Toka au sol et prit un peu de distance pour voir le résultat.

"Toka doit être finit pour sûr." Affirma l'empereur Rajax.

"Détrompez-vous!" Dit koji avec un sourire, recevant plusieurs regards. "Toka est loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot!"

En effet, le jeune léopard se releva un peu essoufflé et fonça à grande vitesse vers Alena en la frappant au visage avec son Poing d'acier.

"C'est finit! Mon Poing d'acier est imbattable!" Pensa Toka avec un sourire.

Cependant, Alena parvint à se relever avec un regard furieux.

Tout le monde fut surprit.

"Elle tient encore debout?!" S'exclama Po.

Soudain, elle afficha un sourire et décida de s'asseoir.

"J'en peux plus. J'abandonnes!"

Tout le monde fut surprit par sa décision.

"Vainqueur par abandon, TOKA!"

Le foule se mit à l'applaudir.

Il aida alors Alena à se relever et se dirigea vers les gradins.

"Prochain combat, Koji contre Wan Paxing Zhe!"

koji allait descendre dans l'arène quand Toka l'intercepta.

"Koji, tu as intérêt à gagner!" Déclara-t-il, voulant clairement affronter son ami au prochain tour.

Ce dernier afficha un sourire sans crainte et se rendit dans la zone de combat face au croque-mitaine...


	15. Nouveaux pouvoirs

Nouveaux pouvoirs

Koji et Wan Paxing Zhe se fixèrent dans la zone de combat.

Le jeune scarabée transpira. "Ce mec me fiche la trouille!" Pensa-t-il.

"J'espère que Koji pourra vaincre ce monstre." Dit Suya.

"Ce Wan Paxing est assez intimidant." Déclara Sung.

"Vous en faites pas; c'est pas la première qu'il se mesure à un adversaire effrayant." Déclara Neyo, recevant des regards surpris des autres candidats.

"Koji! T'as intérêt à gagner!" Pensa Toka.

"Deuxième combat COMMENCÉ!"

Koji ne perdit pas une seconde et chargea vers le croque-mitaine avec ses ailes.

Cependant, ce dernier lui fit signe d'arrêter avec sa main et Koji se stoppa immédiatement devant lui.

"J'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre."

Il lui donna alors une pichenette sur le front et Koji s'écroula soudainement à terre en hurlant.

"Koji!" S'exclama Alena.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait?!" Demanda Yang.

"J'en sais rien!" Répondit Neyo.

Soudain, un jet d'énergie noire et rouge sortit de son corps et il se releva pour révéler une nouvelle apparence.

Sa peau était un peu plus sombre et il avait des marques rouges allant de ses yeux jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient noirs avec des irises jaunes.

Tout le monde l'observa avec des regards surpris.

"Q-Que m'as-tu fais?" Demanda Koji.

"Je éveiller tes pouvoirs de démon." Répondit le croque-mitaine.

"Mes pouvoirs de démons?"

Il hocha la tête. "Commence par invoquer ton arme."

Koji afficha un regard curieux avant de se concentrer et fit apparaître un sabre noir dans sa main.

"Wow! C'est mon arme de démon?"

Wan hocha la tête avec un sourire. "Tu peux également user de ton énergie démoniaque pour lancer des attaques. Essais."

Koji concentra son énergie et parvint à tirer une lame d'énergie avec son sabre qui explosa dans le ciel.

"Joli feu d'artifice." Dit Bo Li avec humour.

Ensuite, Koji parvint à créer une boule d'énergie avec sa corne qu'il tira devant Wan pour faire un cratère.

Ce dernier afficha un sourire. "Arbitre, j'abandonne!"

Tout le monde fut surprit.

"Vainqueur par abandon, KOJI!"

Ce dernier reprit sa forme normale. "Pourquoi avoir abandonner?"

"Je voulais juste éveiller tes pouvoirs; nul besoin d'aller plus loin."

Affirma le scarabée avant de monter dans les estrades.

Koji ne comprit pas mais remonta dans les estrades avec ses amis.

"Qu'est-ce que ce mec t'as fait?" Demanda Gris.

"Je sais pas; il a éveiller une nouvelle force en moi."

Il jeta alors un regard au croque-mitaine de loin qui lui rendit un sourire.

"Bon," Reprit l'arbitre "c'est l'heure du troisième combat-"

Il fut interrompu par un garde royal venu lui chuchoter une information dans l'oreille.

"Chers participants, par ordre de l'empereur, le tournoi est interrompu et reprendra sous nouvel ordre!"

Il reçut une vague de "QUOI?!"

Les maîtres se retiraient pendant que les participants échangeaient des regards curieux...


	16. Danger

Danger

Suite à la décision d'arrêter le tournoi, les participants étaient de nouveau dans le palais en train de manger ensembles, aussi surprenant que cela paraisse.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont arrêter le tournoi comme ça." Affirma Siruki avant de croquer dans un radis.

"Ouais, j'ai encore envie de combattre, moi." Ajouta Gore avant de croquer dans un pain.

"J'ai l'impression que les maîtres ne nous disent pas tout." Affirma Ice et Jade hocha la tête.

"T'en pense quoi, Neyo?" Demanda Suya.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit de la désobéissance civile; les choses sont trop calmes."

"Awww. Tellement intelligent." Dit Fu Penzi en se collant sur le hérisson ce qui le fit rougir.

"Mais ils doivent certainement avoir une bonne raison pour interrompre le plus grand tournoi de la Chine." Affirma Sung.

"Moi, je dit qu'ils ne nous disent pas tout ce qu'i savoir." Affirma Kajentai.

"Mais pourquoi?" Demanda Toka.

De son côté, Koji ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Wan Paxing Zhe qui ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Soudain, la porte principale s'ouvrit pour révéler Maître Shifu, Yoshi et l'empereur Rajax.

"Maître!" S'exclama Po tout heureux. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?"

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête avant que le vieux maître ne commence à parler.

"Nous venons vous révéler pourquoi le tournoi a dû être arrêter..."

Ces mots suffirent à attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

"C'est...l'Ordre du Dragon Noir!"

Tout le monde afficha des regard surpris.

"Quoi?! L'Ordre du Dragon Noir?!" S'exclama Toka.

Yoshi hocha la tête. "Et ils ont accueilli un nouveau membre."

"Qui donc?" Demanda Po.

Les maîtres gardèrent le silence un moment.

"...

...

...

...

...Kai!"

Ce simple nom suffit à provoquer des chocs énormes chez les participants.

"Kai?! Le fameux monstre qui a faillit détruire toute le Chine récemment?!" Demanda Koji.

"Mais c'est impossible! Po l'a vaincu!" S'exclama Tigresse.

"J'ai bien peur que E Wu ait quelque chose à voir là-dedans." Expliqua Maître Yoshi.

"Pas encore!" Se plaignit Suya.

"Nous avons découvert des soldats impériaux assassinés de leur main." Commença Shifu. "Ils ont laisser un message disant qu'ils vont prendre leur revanche sur la Vallée de la Paix."

Nos héros affichèrent des regards surpris.

"On ne peux pas les laisser faire!" Affirma Alena.

"Ne vous emballez pas!" Dit Maître Yoshi. "Il se pourrait très bien que ce soit une attrape pour détourner notre attention."

L'empereur Rajax prit alors la parole.

"Il a donc été décidé que le Guerrier Dragon, les Cinq Cyclones et La Nouvelle Légende vont retourner à la vallée pour s'assurer que tout va bien."

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?" Demanda Toka.

"Le Roi et la Reine ainsi que tout les maîtres et moi-même allons rester à Gongmen au cas où il s'agirait en effet d'un mensonge."

"Vous partirez demain même." Conclut Maître Shifu avant de partir avec l'empereur et Maître Yoshi.

Nos héros échangèrent des regards...


	17. À l'aube de la guerre

À l'aube de la guerre

Le jour d'après, le bateau qui partait en route vers la Vallée de la Paix était sur le point de quitter avec nos héros.

"Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on devrait rester ici." Déclara Mante.

"Mais on doit obéir à Maître Shifu." Répliqua Singe sans être heureux pour autant.

Po réfléchit beaucoup et tourna son attention vers Toka.

"Hé, Toka, j'peux te parler une minute?"

Le jeune léopard le rejoignit et ils se rendirent à l'extérieur du bateau pour discuter.

"J'ai une mission secrète à te confier."

Ces mots surprirent Toka. "Quelle mission?"

Le Guerrier Dragon afficha un sourire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au milieu de Gongmen, L'empereur Rajax, le Roi Tigan, la Reine Xe Li, Maître Shifu, Maître Yoshi, Maître Buffle, Maître Croco, Maître Ours et Maître Poulet se tenaient tous sur le toit d'un building, attendant de voir si l'Ordre du Dragon Noir allait vraiment venir.

"Vous sentez quelque chose?" Demanda Maître Poulet et recevait des réponses négatives de tout les autres.

Maître Shifu afficha alors un regard surprit.

"Ils sont là!"

Ils se retournèrent tous immédiatement pour voir un portail s'ouvrir au sommet d'un autre building. En sortirent alors sept silhouettes que nos héros reconnurent immédiatement.

D'abord, Hiroshi, le loup bagarreur, Chef Loup, le bras droit de Lord Chen, Fenghuang, l'ancienne cyclone, Lord Shen, un des pires criminels de la Chine, Tai Lung, l'ancien fils de Maître Shifu, E Wu, le fondateur de l'Ordre, et finalement, Kai, le méchant le plus récent à avoir été vaincu par Po.

Tous jetèrent un coup d'oeil aux maîtres rassemblés.

"Et bien, et bien. Vous avez organiser un comité d'accueil pour nous? Comme c'est gentil." Déclara sarcastiquement E Wu.

"Que viens-tu faire ici, monstre?" Demanda Rajax.

"Nous sommes simplement venu reprendre ce qui m'appartient." Répondit Lord Shen.

"Cette ville ne t'appartient plus!" Répondit le Roi Tigan et la Reine Xe Li acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Si ce n'est pas mon vieille ami." Déclara Fenghuang en regardant Maître Shifu. Un regard qui fut partager avec Tai Lung.

Pour sa part, l'empereur Rajax fixa Kai, craignant tout le chaos qu'il a causé.

"Assez causé!" Affirma E Wu. "Il est temps de commencé la conquête de la Chine..."

Le Roi Tigan sortit une lance similaire à celle de Lord Shen tandis que sa femme sortit deux sabres. Tous les autres se mirent en position de combat, prêt à se battre pour la Chine...


	18. Bataille de Gongmen

Bataille de Gongmen

L'Ordre du Dragon Noir et les Maîtres se fixèrent depuis le toit de leur building respectif.

"Bien," Dit E Wu "Hiroshi, Chef Loup, montrez-leur votre petite technique."

Les deux canins hochèrent la tête avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer.

"Attention! Ils préparent quelque chose!" Dit Maître Yoshi.

Soudain, les deux canins fusionnèrent en une espèce de loup-garou qui hurla de rage avant de foncer à pleine vitesse vers les maîtres.

Avant de pouvoir réagir, la bête griffa Maître Ours dans l'abdomen, faisant gicler son sang avant qu'il ne s'écroule du toit.

"MAÎTRE OURS!" Hurla Maître Poulet.

Malheureusement, avant de pouvoir se mettre en défense, le bête le frappa fortement de plein fouet, le propulsant un peu plus loin.

Il tourna alors son attention à Rajax et fonça vers lui, prêt à porter un coup fatal.

Seulement, quelque secondes après avoir passer son attaque, c'est le coup de la bête qui se mit à gicler du sang avant qu'il ne tombe mort du toit.

"Quoi?!" S'exclama Tai Lung.

Rajax se mit soudain à dégager du feu tournoyant de son corps.

"Ne me sous-estimez pas!"

"Il n'est pas l'empereur pour rien." Remarqua Fenghuang.

"Notre situation ne va pas très bien; on a perdu deux camarades alors que le combat vient à peine de commencer!" Remarqua Maître Buffle.

E Wu railla. "Ce n'est pas grave; Hiroshi et Chef Loup n'étaient que des pions. Shen, occupes-toi du reptile et du buffle. Fenghuang, tu te charge de Shifu et Yoshi. Tai Lung, tu nous débarrasses du roi et de la reine. Kai et moi se chargeons de l'empereur."

Ses camarades eurent juste le temps de se retirer du toit avant de Rajax ne forme une barrière de feu tournoyant autour d'E Wu et Kai.

"Ils ne pourront pas s'échapper de ce dôme avant un moment. Dépêchez-vous de neutralizer les autres!" Ordonna l'empereur.

Ils lui obéirent tous et se dépêchèrent d'attaquer leur adversaire respectif dans différentes parties de la ville.

Fenghuang vola dans les airs en observant Shifu et Yoshi au sol.

"Prêts pour un combat à l'ancienne, les garçons?"

Shifu sauta rapidement dans les airs pour engager un combat aérien avec son ancienne amie qui se conclu avec lui qui atterrit au sol dû au fait qu'il n'est pas un aérien.

Yoshi prit rapidement la relève en utilisant la technique des vers de boue, créant de êtres de boue en forme de vers qui sautèrent en direction de Fenghuang.

Cette dernière parvint à les éviter un-à-un avant que Shifu ne l'attaque en plein vole à nouveau pour aboutir au même résultat.

Elle chargea alors au sol et dans Yoshi avec une charge spirale.

E Wu observa le combat avec un sourire depuis le dôme de feu.

"J'aime bien la tournure que prennent les évènements..."


	19. Bataille de Gongmen partie 2

Bataille de Gongmen partie 2

Les maîtres de Kung Fu et les membres de l'Ordre du Dragon Noir étaient tous essoufflés. Cela faisait maintenant 20 minutes qu'ils se battaient.

"Plutôt coriace!" Remarqua la Reine Xe Li.

"Ça ne se passe pas très bien." Remarqua E Wu toujours dans le dôme de feu. "Les gars! Activez vous formes spéciales!"

Les criminels entendirent l'ordre de leur maître et affichèrent des sourires avant de se concentrer. Soudain, un faisceau rouge explosa de Shen tandis qu'un bleu explosa de Tai Lung et un violet explosa de Fenghuang tous en même temps.

Après quelques secondes, la lumière disparu et les maîtres observèrent leur ennemis pour voir qu'ils avaient changer.

Tai Lung portait maintenant une fourrure blanche sur le dos et portait deux mini-canons dans ses mains.

Shen avait maintenant une énorme lance à deux cotés.

Fenghuang portait une armure violette sur sa poitrine et bas du corps avec des lames bien pointues sur le bout de ses ailes.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?!" Demanda Maître Shifu.

Fenghuang se mit à sourire. "Je vous présente ma forme Guerrière Violette!"

"Et ceci est ma forme Paon Rouge!" Ajouta Shen.

"Ma forme s'appelle Chasseur!" Dit Tai Lung.

E Wu afficha un sourire depuis le dôme de feu.

"Achevez-les tous!"

Fenghuang se mit immédiatement à l'oeuvre en tirant des tirs d'énergie violets vers Shifu et Yoshi qui se mirent à sauter de toit en toit pour les éviter.

Éventuellement, Yoshi s'arrêta et plongea ses mains dans la terre pour en sortir un énorme morceau. Shifu le cogna alors avec son pied pour l'envoyer en mille éclats vers Fenghuang.

Cependant, le chouette créa un bouclier d'énergie violet pour parer l'attaque. Elle se remit alors `tirer sur les deux maîtres qui dû fuir à nouveau.

"Nous devons trouver une façon de la vaincre!" S'exclama Yoshi en courant.

"Je crois avoir une idée!" Dit Shifu en s'arrêtant et se concentra pour lancer une attaque.

Fenghuang tenta de tirer sur son ancien ami, mais Yoshi s'interposa en créant une barrière de pierre pour bloquer l'attaque.

Après quelques secondes, Shifu ouvra les yeux. "La barrière de glace!"

En effet, quelques piliers de glace sautèrent du sol et enveloppa Fenghuang dans une barrière.

"C'est tout ce que tu peux faire?"

Soudain, une explosion d'énergie violette détruisit la barrière de glace. Les deux maîtres furent choqués.

"Tant pis! Je n'ai pas le choix!" Déclara Maître Shifu en se concentrant si fortement que l'énergie de glace se forma autour de lui.

Fenghuang n'était pas impressionnée.

"Pathétique!" Déclara-t-elle en s'apprêtant à tirer de nouveau.

Soudain, une fleur de glace apparue sur son aile.

"Quoi?!"

Maître Shifu afficha un sourire. "Les mille fleurs de glace!"

En effet, plein de fleurs de glace se formaient sur le corps de Fenghuang et aussi l'une par-dessus l'autre.

Éventuellement, la femme chouette se retrouva enterrée dans une montagne de fleurs de glace.

Shifu se mit à haleter de fatigue.

"Bon travail, mon ami." Dit Maître Yoshi.


	20. Bataille de Gongmen partie 3

Bataille de Gongmen partie 3

Maître Croc fonça vers Shen dans les airs.

"Ne me fais pas rire, reptile!"

Il tira alors une lame d'énergie trancha apparemment Maître Croc en deux, mais son corps se changea en fumée.

Il apparut alors derrière le paon qu'il tenta de cogner avec son pied, ce dernier l'attrapa dans sa patte et le projeta dans un building.

"Ordure!" Hurla Maître Bœuf en frappant un mur avec sa masse, projetant plein de débris vers Shen.

Ce dernier créa un mur d'énergie rouge, bloquant les débris.

Il leva alors sa lance double dans les airs.

"Tir météorique! Ceci est une guillotine qui vaut plus que ce que vous méritez!" Déclara-t-il, prêt à lancer son attaque.

"Hé, blanc bec!"

Il se retourna pour voir Maître Croc se tenir sur une réplique des canons à feu d'artifice qu'il a lui-même créé.

"Au revoir!" Dit Maître Croc avant de l'allumer pour tirer une boule de feu d'artifice qui cogna directement Shen et l'envoya se crasher plus loin.

"Heureusement que nous gardions une réplique de l'arme en cachette." Pensa Maître Bœuf.

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, la Reine Xe Li observait Tai Lung d'un peu plus loin.

"Je dois être prudent avec lui!" Pensa-t-elle en tenant ses deux sabres dans ses ailes.

Elle usa alors de sa vitesse pour apparaître au-dessus de Tai Lung et s'apprêta à attaquer avec son sabre.

"Trop prévisible!" S'exclama-t-il en pointant son mini-canon dans les aires et tira un énorme jet d'énergie bleue.

La reine parvint à esquiver l'attaque grâce à sa grande vitesse. Malheureusement, elle était loin du repos car Tai Lung pointa son mini-canon pile là où elle s'est arrêter.

"Mince!"

Tai Lung tira à nouveau, mais Xe Li put éviter l'attaque à temps. Il continua de tirer encore et encore, chaque fois la reine évita.

À un moment donné, Xe Li ne put éviter un tir et dû le bloque avec ses deux sabres.

Elle tenta alors de tirer une lame de vent double vers le léopard qui répliqua avec un autre tir d'énergie, créant une explosion.

"Bon sang! Mais combien de munition a-tu dans ses canons?"

Tai Lung afficha un sourire. "J'en aurait tant qu'il me restera de l'énergie et, crois-moi, j'en ait encore beaucoup en réserve."

Il pointa alors ses deux mini-canons vers elle et chargea son énergie.

"Tempête de tir!"

Il se mit à tirer une rafale de tirs d'énergie bleue. Xe Li dû fuir en volant en même temps d'esquiver les tirs.

"Non, non, NON!" Hurla la reine, réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait plus esquiver les tirs pour longtemps.

"Absorption!"

Xe Li vu son frère apparaître derrière elle et absorba les tirs d'énergie avec sa lance.

"Quoi?!" S'exclama Tai Lung.

Le roi Tigan afficha un sourire. "Ma lance a le pouvoir d'absorber l'énergie projetée contre elle et de la renvoyer!"

Tai Lung grogna et se mit à tirer de nouveau, mais Tigan absorba ses tirs avec sa lance à nouveau.

"C'est pas vrai!"

Le roi afficha un sourire. "Prend ça!"

Il se mit à tirer pleins de tirs d'énergie vers Tai Lung qui dit faire plein d'efforts pour les éviter.

"Les choses ne se passent pas très bien..." Remarqua Kai depuis le dôme de feu.


	21. Bataille de Gongmen partie 4

Bataille de Gongmen partie 4

E Wu grogna de colère depuis le dôme de feu dans lequel lui et Kai étaient emprisonnés par l'empereur Rajax car la situation n'allait pas bien pour eux.

Fenghuang était emprisonnée dans une pile de fleurs de glace créée par Maître Shifu; Lord Shen s'est fait abattre par une réplique de canon à feu d'artifice et Tai Lung devait tenir face au roi Tigan qui pouvait absorber chacune de ses attaques.

"Vous avez perdu!" Déclara l'empereur Rajax.

E Wu afficha soudain un sourire. "Pas si IL peut changer la situation..."

Rajax afficha un regard curieux, ne comprenant pas le IL de sa phrase.

Soudain, il se retourna pour voir un phénomène étrange se produire; une espèce de liquide noir était en train de prendre forme sur un toit un peu plus loin.

Elle prit alors la forme d'un humain sans bouche avec les yeux jaune.

E Wu sourit. "Je vous présent ma nouvelle création, D20!"

Tout les maîtres tournèrent leur attention vers l'étrange créature qui, pour sa part, tourna son attention vers le roi Tigan.

"Qu'est-ce que..." Était tout ce que Tigan eu le temps de dire avant que D20 apparaisse soudainement derrière lui et lui perce la poitrine avec son bras.

"Quoi..."

D20 retira alors son bras couvert de sang.

"NOOOOON!" Hurla Xe Li en chargeant vers D20 par derrière, prête à le trancher.

Cependant, Tai Lung accota le bout de son mini-canon dans son dos et, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, tira un tir d'énergie.

Le roi et la reine tombèrent au sol, K.O.

"Roi Tigan! Reine Xe Li!" Hurla Maître Yoshi.

D20 se tourna alors dans leur direction et prit une grosse respiration avant de pousser un énorme souffle vers eux.

À leur grande surprise, le souffle fit craquer et briser les mille fleurs de glace qui tenaient Fenghuang.

Cette dernière se tourna pour regarder les deux maîtres stupéfiés.

"Il a détruit la technique de Shifu avec un seul souffle?" Demanda Maître Bœuf.

"Parce qu'il est très fort, mes amis."

Les deux maîtres se retournèrent pour voir avec horreur que Lord Shen, un peu amoché, était revenu.

D20 tourna alors son regard vers l'empereur Rajax et tira une boule de liquide noir qui le fit tomber par terre.

"Mince! J'ai perdu trop d'énergie en maintenant le dôme de feu si longtemps!"

Le dôme se brisa alors et E Wu se mit à rire tandis que Kai garda son regard habituel.

"On dirait bien que la situation a changé de côté. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Je crierais pas victoire trop vite à ta place!"

Le croque-mitaine fût surprit et se retourna pour voir les membres de La Nouvelle Légende ainsi que quelques uns des participants sur des toits...


	22. Bataille de Gongmen partie 5

Bataille de Gongmen partie 5

E Wu afficha un sourire en voyant les membres de la Nouvelle Légende ainsi que la majorité des participants du tournoi.

"Je vois que nous avons de nouveaux invités." Affirma le croque-mitaine, tournant l'attention de tout le monde vers nos héros.

"Ouais, des invités qui vont vous exploser la tronche!" Affirma Alena.

"Dois-je m'occuper d'eux?" Demanda Kai.

"Pas la peine; il suffit de les vaincre avec ma meilleure technique." Déclara E Wu en faisant des mouvements incantatoires.

Soudain, la terre trembla et des géantes statues en acier couleur jade surgirent du sol.

"Très bien, mes géants de jade, DÉTRUISEZ-LES TOUS!"

En effet, ils se mirent à marcher lentement vers nos héros.

"Ok, en avant, tous le monde!" Ordonna Toka en fonçant vers les ennemis, suivit par ses amis.

Le premier géant tenta de cogner le léopard qui parvint à esquiver et lui éclata sa tête d'un coup de poing d'acier, sa technique.

"Quoi?! Il a réussi à détruire mon géant d'un coup!?" Pensa E Wu.

"C'est parti!" Hurla Siruki le kangourou héros en attrapant son sabre large et trancha le crâne d'un autre géant de jade.

"Mode Cong Wo!" Hurla Koji, se changeant en la forme que Wan Paxing Zhe lui a offert.

Il se rendit alors entre trois géants et ouvrit sa bouche pour tirer un énorme laser rouge qui les détruisit tout les trois.

"Mon tour!" Déclara Riker le loup en fonçant sur un géant et lui cogna la tête tellement vite avec ses deux poings qu'elle finit par exploser.

"Oiseau de glace!" Hurla Tanchi le penguin en faisant apparaitre des ailes de glace sur son dos ainsi qu'une couche de glace sur chacune de ses nageoires.

Elle tira alors un rayon de glace qui gela la tête d'un géant avant de tapper dessus pour la casser en milliers de morceaux.

Drago claqua des doigts. "Enfermée!" En effet, les têtes de quatre géants furent enfermées dans des barrières d'énergie bleu.

"Séparation!" Les barrières devinrent soudainement rouges et sépara leurs têtes de leurs corps.

Kajentai et Sun, les deux grues, foncèrent vers un géant et, avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, le trancha en quelques morceaux de métal.

La renarde Fu Penzi et le phénix Yume se tenaient face à un géant.

"À nous de jouer!" Hurla Yume en tira un jet de flammes. Fu Penzi mit alors ses deux éventails en feu et les tira avec le jet. En un instant, le géant fondu comme de la glace.

Bo Li fit quelques mouvements de mains pour créer une ball d'énergie.

"Boule d'aura!" Cria-t-il en la tirant sur la tête d'un géant, l'explosant.

Alena sauta sur plusieurs géants, leur assenant un puissant coup de pied à chacun qui leur détruisit la tête instantanément.

Finalement, Gore le rhino fonça vers le dernier géant et lui enfonça ses deux mains au milieu du crâne.

"RAAAAAGH!" Hurla-t-il en y mettant toute sa force pour briser le géant en deux.

"Quoi?! Ils ont réussit à vaincre tout mes géants?!" S'exclama E Wu.

"Je peux m'occuper d'eux, maintenant?" Demanda Kai, clairement impatient.

"Non; ton heure viendra. Laissons les autres se charger d'eux."

Toka se tourna vers son équipe. "Ok, les gars, c'est l'heure de finir ses monstres!"

"Très bien, vous allez-" E Wu fut interrompu par une douleur immense dans son dos.

Il se retourna lentement pour constater avec choque que Kai venait de le blesser dans le dos avec une de ses deux lames, le faisant saigner du dos.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre ainsi que nos héros furent tout aussi choqués de voir ça.

"K-Kai?! Q-Que fais-tu?!" Demanda E Wu.

"J'en ai assez! Vous êtes tous faible! Je vais m'emparer de ce monde moi-même!"

E Wu afficha un regard colérique. "ESPÈCE DE FOU! JE VAIS UTILISER MES POUVOIRS POUR TE RENVOYER DANS LE ROYAUME DES ESPRITS-"

Kai le poignarda soudainement dans le ventre avant qu'il ne puisse finir. Il tomba alors au sol en bas, mort.

"I-Il a tuer E Wu!" S'exclama Suya sous le choque.

"Traître!" Hurla Tai Lung en fonçant vers lui avec Shen et Fenghuang.

En un instant, il semblait qu'ils avaient réussit à toucher Kai, mais soudain, un jet de sang sauta d'une partie de leur corps chacun avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent tous au sol.

"Il a réussit à vaincre Tai Lung, Fenghuang et Shen en un instant?!" S'exclama Yang.

"Po ne mentait pas; il est vraiment monstrueux!" Affirma Neyo en transpirant.

Le monstre tourna alors son attention vers nos héros.

"Vous êtes les prochains sur ma liste!" Affirma-t-il en pointant une de ses lames vers eux.

Chacun de nos héros afficha un regard nerveux.

"C'est l'heure de la bataille finale..." Pensa Toka.


	23. Kai vs Tout le monde

Désolé pour le long délais; j'étais très occuper.

* * *

Kai vs Tout le monde

"Allons-y!"

Tanchi se changea à nouveau en mode oiseau de glace et fonça vers le yak en essayant de lui porter des coups avec son sabre de glace, mais il les évita tous avant de sauter en l'air.

"PRENDS ÇA!" Cria-t-elle en lui tirant un jet de glace.

Il s'apprêta à les éviter avant de recevoir un coup de massue géante de la part de Gore qui sembla l'écraser et se fit toucher par le jet de glace.

Malheureusement, la victoire fut de courte durée, car Kai surgit soudain de la massue glacée et, de sa lame, trancha le bras droit du pauvre rhino qui s'écroula.

"GORE!" Hurla Toka.

Koji, toujours en mode Cong Wo, tira alors un rayon d'énergie rouge et noire avec son sabre, mais Kai l'évita simplement en tassant un peu sa tête.

"INSOLANT!" Riker hurla en lui fonçant dessus en essayant de lui flanquer plusieurs coups.

Malheureusement, il se fit rapidement battre avec un coup de coude au visage qui, en plus de le projeter plus loin, lui casa le nez, faisant couler du sang.

Gris Lobo tenta également sa chance en tentant de lui infliger des blessures à l'aide de ses griffes, mais Kai finit par lui attraper le pied et le cogna au sol avec tant de force qu'il créa un cratère.

Il tira alors une de ses lames et enroula sa chaîne autour de Tanchi qu'il tira vers lui et, de son autre lame, infligea une coupure profonde au ventre du pingouin.

Soudain, Tongo Tonga et Yang surgirent de ses deux côtés et fondirent vers lui. Malheureusement, une énergie couleur jade émana du yak avant qu'ils puissent le toucher, et les deux serpents furent projeter en arrière dans des maisons.

"C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire? J'ai à peine transpirer!" affirma Kai.

Soudain, son épaule droite se mit à saigner. Il se tourna pour voir au ralentit Kajentai passer près de lui, signifiant que c'est lui qui lui avait infliger cette première blessure.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Kai fut immobiliser par un bouclier bleu créé par Drago le héros.

"Jade! Maintenant!"

La tigresse blanche chargea le yak immobilisé avec son shuriken énorme et, en une seconde, lui perça la poitrine avec.

"Elle a réussit!" s'exclama Suya.

"Bien joué, ha, ha!" Ajouta Neyo.

"Oh mon dieu!" Dit alors Toka.

En jetant un autre coup d'œil, tous réalisèrent que la personne que Jade avait percé n'était plus Kai. C'était sa sœur Ice!

"ICE!" Hurla Jade en prenant sa grande sœur en sang dans ses bras.

Kai se tenait sur le toit d'une maison.

"C'était proche: heureusement que je suis un maître de l'illusion."

"Ice... Ne meurs pas..." Supplia Jade au bord des larmes.

Sa sœur ferma lentement les yeux.

Tout ses amis affichèrent des regards triste pendant que Kai cracha.

"Pathétique..."

La tristesse de Jade se changea instantanément en colère.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!"

Elle fonça vers Kai avec son shuriken géant, les larmes aux yeux.

"Jade! Attends!" hurla Alena.

Alors qu'il semblait qu'elle allait l'abattre, un jet de sang surgit alors de son corps.

"Trop lente..." Commenta-t-il avec du sang sur sa lame.

"Bon sang!" Hurla Suya en essayant de l'attaquer avec son attaque tourbillonnante.

Un jet de sang explosa de son dos.

Siruki tenta à son tour de trancher Kai avec son sabre géant, mais un jet de sang sortit de son bras gauche.

Kajentai chargea de derrière et faillit toucher le yak avec son petit sabre dans sa patte, mais Kai disparu à nouveau et un jet de sang sortit des deux ailes de la grue.

"KAJENTAI!" s'exclama Sung en volant à ses côtés.

Neyo lui tira des aiguilles, mais il disparu encore en une seconde.

"Quoi?!" Fut tout ce que le hérisson put dire avant qu'un jet de sang sortit de son épaule gauche.

"Trop facile." Commenta le yak avec un sourire sadique.

"Nom d'une coquerelle! Que va-t-on faire?!" Demanda Koji à Toka.

Avant de pouvoir répondre, Kai se tourna pour voir une boule de feu géante avec Yume au centre.

"TU AS RÉUSSIS À ME METTRE EN RAGE!" Hurla le phénix avant de lui tirer un énorme jet de feu qui brûla tout sur son passage.

Kai créa rapidement un bouclier jade autour de lui qui bloqua le jet de feu. Cependant, une fois son bouclier désactivé, Alena apparut devant lui et lui infligea un puissant coup de poing double dans le ventre qui lui fit cracher du sang.

Elle lui donna ensuite un coup de pied qui le projeta au sol. Yume s'apprêta à lui venir en aide lorsque...

"Explosion de la vengeance!"

En un instant, une énorme explosion violette surgit du corps de Kai.

"YUME! ALENA!" Hurlèrent en cœur Koji et Toka.

L'explosion avait laissé une énorme marque dans la ville et Alena, avec des traces de brûlures, gisait par terre aux pieds de Kai.

"Espèce...de...lâche..." Dit-elle avant de s'évanouir.

"Pff! Tu es trop faible pour un dieu comme moi."

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un lui agripper la jambe et vit que c'était Yume, faible, mais avec un regard déterminé.

"Explosion du phénix!"

Une énorme explosion de feu surgit alors de son corps, comme un volcan en éruption. Kai en surgit et sauta sur le toit d'une maison non abîmée, couvert de brûlures.

"Pas mal finalement, ces jeunes."

Toka transpirait beaucoup. Malgré leurs efforts combinés, ils avaient à peine endommagé Kai. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Po avait eu tant de mal.

"Drago! Je veux que toit et ceux qui ne sont pas blessés sortent et guérissent les blessés pendant que Koji et moi s'occupons de Kai!"

Il n'eut pas à le demander deux fois car Drago et les autres lui obéirent instantanément.

"On prend la fuite? Ça devient intéressant." Commenta Kai avec un sourire.

Soudain, il vit une ombre et se tourna pour voir arriver Koji en mode Cong Wo avec son sabre débordant d'énergie rouge et noire.

D'un coup, il trancha la moitié de la maison et fit une marque sur l'épaule de Kai qui se mit à tirer beaucoup de sang.

"Finalement, vous m'amusez beaucoup, vous tous." Affirma Kai qui ne semblait même pas réaliser qu'il était blessé.

"Et tu n'as rien vu!" dit le scarabée en fonçant sur lui avec son sabre qu'il bloqua avec ses deux lames.

"Observes un peu!"

À la grande horreur de Koji, les blessures de Kai se refermèrent.

"Comment ça se fait?!"

Kai repoussa Koji avant de répondre. "Je peux utiliser mon chi pour guérir mes blessures. Cela en coûte beaucoup, mais ça en vaut la peine."

Il tira soudainement avec ses deux lames un énorme rayon d'énergie violette et blanche qui détruisit le masque de démon de Koji avant de le projeter à travers plusieurs maisons.

Alors que le pauvre scarabée affaiblit était à genoux, Kai apparut à quelques mètres de lui.

"C'est gentil de m'avoir procuré un peu de plaisir, mais maintenant, c'est finit."

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à achever Koji, Toka sauta sur le dos de Kai, agrippant à sa tête.

"Lâche-moi!"

Le léopard des neiges fixa alors Koji qui venait de se relever.

"Koji! Transperce-nous tout les deux avec ton rayon!"

"Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!"

"Po m'a raconter comment il l'avait vaincu: il s'est auto-tuer avec lui pour le combattre et le vaincre dans le royaume des esprits! C'est ce que je dois faire!"

"M-Mais..."

"Jamais je ne retournais dans cet endroit maudit!" Hurla Kai en se débattant, mais Toka donna toute sa force pour le retenir.

"DÉPÊCHE-TOI!"

Koji afficha une mine triste avant de reprendre sa forme Cong Wo.

"Promet-moi de gagner..."

Il tira alors son rayon d'énergie rouge et noire qui perça Kai et Toka. En un instant, les deux se changèrent en pétales de fleurs...


	24. L'ultime combat

L'ultime combat

Toka et Kai atterrirent dans le monde des esprits sur une pièce flottante.

"Comment as-tu osé me ramener dans cet endroit?" Hurla Kai de rage.

"Parce que c'est le seul endroit où je peux te vaincre!" Répondit Toka en se mettant en position de combat.

Le yak pointa sa lame vers lui. "Sais-tu qui je suis? Je suis Kai, la bête de guerre, le faiseur de veuves!"

"Et moi, je suis Toka, aussi connu sous les noms de loup alpha, leader de la Nouvelle Légende et maître du poing d'acier! Je te nommerais également Kratos!"

Kai afficha un regard curieux. "Quoi?"

"C'est ce qu'on appelle briser le quatrième mur."

Ils foncèrent tout les deux et engagèrent un combat dans le vide qui dura une minute et demie avant qu'ils ne touchent leurs poings au même moment ce qui causa une explosion d'énergie qui les repoussa.

Toka passa à nouveau à l'offensive, mais Kai évita et lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya s'écraser contre une plateforme.

Il en sortit et fixa Kai avec colère. Il le chargea à nouveau et tenta de lui porter plusieurs coups qu'il bloqua et évita jusqu'à répliquer avec un coup de pied au visage.

Pendant que Toka était projeter, Kai usa de sa vitesse pour le rattraper et lui flanquer un autre coup dans le ventre qui lui fit cracher de la salive avant de s'écraser dans une autre plateforme.

"Tu ne me vaincra jamais - même pas en 500 ans!"

Toka surgit de la plateforme détruite et fonça à nouveau, mais Kai lui infligea un coup de pied sous le menton suivit par un autre coup de pied qui l'envoya s'écraser dans une troisième plateforme.

Il en sortit en poussant un cri de rage. Il fonça à nouveau vers lui en essayant de le frapper au visage sans succès.

"Tu es vraiment têtu, petit."

Il bloqua un poing de Toka qui bloqua un pied de Kai. Ce dernier tenta un coup de pied retourné, mais Kai fut plus rapide et apparut derrière lui.

Il parvint à éviter un coup de pied avant de tenir Kai dans la prise du sommeil. Malheureusement, s'écrasa du dos contre une plateforme rocheuse, le forçant à lâcher prise.

Il lui infligea par la suit plusieurs coups de pieds rapides avant de s'éloigner.

"Je reconnais que Maître Yoshi et Shifu t'ont super bien formé, mais cela ne suffira pas à me vaincre, petit. Tu n'es que toi."

"C'est vrai..."

À mesure que la fumée laissée par l'impact se dissipa, Kai put distinguer Toka, mais très différent: son corps dégageait une lueur verte et ses vêtements avaient un design de phénix.

"Q-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que..."

"Je m'en suis rendu compte, dès que je suis entrer dans ce nouveau monde..." Toka leva les yeux vers le yak. "Je suis le Guerrier Phénix!"

Son poing se chargea d'énergie verte.

"Tu vas goûter à mon Poing d'acier mélangé à mon tout nouveau chi!"

Avec une vitesse impressionnante, Toka lui donna un coup de Poing d'acier directement sous le menton, l'envoyant s'écraser dans une plateforme de pierre gigantesque, la brisant en deux.

Les yeux jades de Kai rayonnèrent dans les débris.

"Un autre guerrier exceptionnel? Fantastique. Ce combat va être encore plus intéressant."

Il tenta de charger le nouveau Guerrier Phénix, mais ce dernier il flanqua un coup de pied qui l'envoya s'écraser.

En colère, il tenta encore une fois de toucher Toka avec sa vitesse, mais le jeune léopard fut plus rapide et apparut derrière lui.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner que Toka lui donna un coup de paumes double. Les deux ennemis commencèrent alors à échanger des coups dans le néant.

Toka s'arrêta et chargea un autre Poing d'acier. Il suivit avec concentration les mouvements de Kai jusqu'à ce qu'il eut l'occasion de le cogner dans le ventre suivit par un coup de pied pour le projeter dans le néant.

"Espèce de petit imbécile!"

Il s'agrippa à deux plateformes avec ses lames et fonça vers Toka qui en fit de même et cogna Kai au visage.

Il s'arrêta soudain sur une corniche pour reprendre son souffle.

"Le problème avec cette nouvelle forme, c'est qu'elle me fatigue plus rapidement."

"Ramène-toi!"

Lui et Kai commencèrent et échanger des coups de poings à nouveau pendant de nombreuses secondes.

Éventuellement, Kai lui donna un coup de genou qui le projeta dans les airs et usa de sa super vitesse pour lui en donner un autre qui l'envoyer s'écraser dans une autre plateforme.

Alors que Kai allait lui infliger un coup de lame, Toka l'évita, le laissant la planter dans le sol rocheux.

Malheureusement, le répit fut de courte durée, car Kai lui envoya une lame d'énergie qu'il se prit de plein fouet.

Kai apparut alors derrière lui et envoya un coup de pied, mais Toka parvint à lui attraper la jambe avec ses deux bras musclés.

"PRENDS ÇA!"

Il tenta de lui frapper la poitrine, mais se fit mal dans le procès.

"Ma poitrine est trop solide pour tes mains de chaton." Dit-il en le repoussant.

Les deux reprirent leur souffle.

"Je dois te remercier; même si je ne l'ai pas vaincu, ce Guerrier Dragon ne m'avait pas procurer autant de plaisir que toi."

Il s'essuya la bouche avec un sourire. "Y'a pas de quoi."

Soudain, Kai enroula ses deux chaînes autour de lui.

"Et toi, tu aura une mort des plus mémorables."

Toka se mit à se débattre pendant un moment avant d'attraper les deux chaînes et se mit à tourner rapidement avant de la lancer.

Il tenta alors à nouveau de frapper Kai dans le néant, mais il l'esquiva avec sa super vitesse et, alors que Toka revint à la charge, il lui envoya une boule de feu jade directement dans le torse.

Avec le torse brûlé, Toka se releva, complètement épuisé. Cependant, son chi du phénix redevint plus fort.

"Enfin..."

Avant que Kai ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Toka fonça sur lui et lui infligea un puissant coup de paume qui le projeta dans le néant.

Le yak se mit soudain à flotter partout à toute vitesse. Il apparut alors à côté de Toka qui parvint à éviter ses attaques.

Alors que Kai envoya un puissant coup de poing, Toka le bloqua avec une main. "Je suis plus fort que ça!"

Il flanqua alors un coup de poing dans le ventre de Kai, le faisant cracher du sang, suivit par un autre encore plus fort et un coup de tête qui l'envoya s'écraser dans un pilier.

"Tu commences à me fatiguer, sale gamin..." marmonna le yak avec épuisement.

Toka fonça vers lui à nouveau, mais il usa de sa super vitesse pour lui coller ses deux poing sur le torse.

"Projection de chi!"

Kai projeta alors son chi à travers Toka qui sentit son corps se briser en deux avant d'atterrir par terre.

"Bon...sang..." dit le jeune léopard en se relevant, du sang coulant hors de sa bouche.

"Tu n'es toujours pas mort? Je suis impressionné; c'est pourtant ma plus puissante attaque."

Kai tira alors une lame d'énergie qui parvint à l'éviter de justesse. Toka tenta alors tant bien que mal de combattre le yak au rapproché avec toute la force du désespoir.

"Tu me sembles te fatiguer et le pouvoir que tu as découvert tout à l'heure semble se dissiper également."

"Tempête de coups!" Hurla Toka en envoyant tellement de coups rapides qu'il semblait avoir plusieurs bras, mais Kai parvint à les bloquer tous.

"Tu es vraiment trop faible pour être au niveau de Oogway et le Guerrier Dragon, après tout!"

Kai sauta en l'air et se mit à tirer des jets d'énergie que Toka contra avec sa tempête de coups.

"Je poursuivrais le panda jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'univers afin d'aboutir à mes fins!" hurla Kai.

"JE SUIS VENUS ICI POUR T'EMPÊCHER DE FAIRE ÇA!" hurla Toka avec rage.

Il sauta alors et tenta de cogner Kai qui esquiva et colla à nouveau ses poings contre Toka.

"Projection de chi!"

Toka sentit à nouveau la vie le quitter et fut projeter contre un vieux temple qui tomba en ruine. Il n'avait plus de force.

Il vit Kai commencer à marcher.

"Ne...me...tourne...pas...le dos..."

Le yak poussa un soupir. "Je ne veux plus me battre avec toi, maintenant que tu as été vaincu..."

"Tu...Tu crois?"

Avec un effort hors du commun, Toka parvint à se redresser sur ses jambes.

Kai retourna lentement sa tête vers lui. "C-comment tu..."

"Je te vaincrais...pour sauver mes amis..." Il leva sa tête. "À N'IMPORTE QUEL PRIX!"

Kai se mit alors à rire. "Toi tu me plais beaucoup. J'en ais presque l'envie de t'épargner."

Il chargea à nouveau et les deux hommes recommencèrent à échanger des coups de poings en affichant des regards remplis de détermination.

Il poussèrent chacun un cri avant de donner des coups si puissant que le royaume au complet se mit à trembler. Leur sang volait partout.

Après deux longues minutes, Kai tenta un coup de pied que Toka évita, suivit par une boule de feu jade.

Toka l'évita aussi, mais Kai apparut à côté de lui avec ses deux poings. Le jeune léopard allait esquiver.

"Tu croyais vraiment que je tomberais dans le même coup-"

Il se rendit alors compte que Kai l'avait attraper avec ses chaînes et collait ses deux poings sur sa poitrine.

"Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes..."

Toka regardait avec horreur: il ne pourrait pas éviter son attaque.

"PROJECTION DE CHI!"

Le chi perça Toka pour une troisième fois, faisant gicler son sang. Le jeune léopard ne bougea plus, comme un mort.

Kai le relâcha et commençait à s'en aller tandis que Toka tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

"C'est terminé..."

Non, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça; si Toka perdait, la Chine entière serait perdu par sa faute. Il sentit à nouveau ce désir de combattre s'emparer de lui. Plus fort que la douleur.

Alors qu'il allait tomber, Toka se redressait soudainement sur sa jambe, l'air furax et poussa du sang hors de son nez.

Il se tourna vers Kai. "Hé, crétin!"

Kai se retourna lentement vers lui, l'air abasourdit. "C-Comment peux-tu... Qui es-tu?"

"Je te l'ai dit: JE SUIS TOKA LE GUERRIER PHÉNIX!"

Son corps entier explosa de chi de phénix.

"TEMPÊTE DE POINGS!"

Il tira alors ses poings jades contre Kai qui résista un moment avant d'être projeter jusqu'à la limite du royaume des esprits. Le royaume entier se mit à trembler par sa puissance

"AAAAAAAAH!" Toka cria de rage, sa puissance augmenta encore plus.

La barrière du royaume des esprits commença à craquer. Si ça continuait, ils iraient dans le monde des vivants.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Les attaques de Toka devinrent encore plus fortes. Lorsque la barrière fut à un coup de se briser, Toka fonça à pleine vitesse et infligea un coup qui brisa la barrière.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le ciel de Gongmen et tombèrent vers le sol à pleine vitesse. Toka assembla toute la puissance qu'il avait, physique, spirituelle, amitié, courage, désir de combattre, chi du phénix, dans son poing qui prit plusieurs couleurs.

Dès qu'il furent près du sol, il frappa Kai dans la poitrine avec tellement de force qu'il créa un cratère de plusieurs kilomètres sur le sol.

Il s'écroula par terre, complètement à cours d'énergie. Au bout d'un moment, il regarda Kai qui coulait de sang et le fixa de ses yeux jades.

"Je...me...vengerais...petit..." Il ferma alors ses yeux et se dissipa en poudre jade.

Il avait réussit. Il a vaincu Kai et sauver tout le monde...


	25. Une fin heureuse

Une fin heureuse

"TOKA!"

Le jeune léopard des neiges, toujours sur son dos et couvert de sang, reconnut la voix de son meilleur ami qui vint l'aider à se relever.

"Salut...Koji..." Dit-il faiblement.

"Mon vieux! T'as réussis! T'as battu Kai et sauver la Chine!" S'exclama-t-il tout heureux en tenant son bras sur son épaule.

"ON a réussit." Corrigea-t-il avec un sourire.

Soudain, ils furent rejoins par tout leurs amis ainsi que les maîtres et empereurs.

"Hé, tout le monde! Toka a vaincu Kai!" s'exclama le scarabée.

Des exclamations de joie explosèrent aussitôt et chacun se précipita sur le héros afin de le féliciter.

Au bout d'un moment, le regard du jeune léopard atterrit sur Alena, toujours un peu brûlée, qui marcha jusqu'à lui avec un petit sourire.

"Tu nous a sauver, petit héros..."

Toka ravala sa salive. "Alena... Je...voulais te demander si tu voulais..."

"Oui."

Le jeune léopard afficha un regard curieux. "Mais tu sais même pas ce que j'allais-"

Soudain, il fut interrompu par la jeune panthère qui lui donna un baisser, recevant des "Oh!" des autres ainsi qu'un "Beurk!" de Yang.

Lorsqu'il eurent briser le baisser, les deux félins rougirent en souriant.

"C'était quoi, ça?" Demanda Toka.

"J'en sais rien." Affirma Alena en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Soudain, ils furent rejoins par l'empereur Rajax.

"Tu as fait preuve d'un courage hors du commun, mon garçon."

"Ça c'est parce que j'ai découvert que je suis le Guerrier Phénix, Votre Altesse."

"Pour vrai?" S'exclama Koji qui fut autant surprit que tout les autres.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire.

"Pour te féliciter de tes efforts, je vais te faire l'honneur d'être décoré de l'ordre des héros, mon garçon." Ajouta l'empereur.

"Merci, Votre Altesse, mais je ne suis pas le seul à mérité cet honneur. Tout mes amis ont également participer à cette bataille."

Koji lui donna un petit coup dans l'estomac. "Ne sois pas modeste, Tok'. On s'est pratiquement fait botter les fesses à côté de toi!"

Soudain, Maître Yoshi vint rejoindre ses élèves. "Bonjour, les enfants."

"Maître Yoshi!" S'exclamèrent-ils tous en lui faisant un énorme câlin de groupe.

"Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis fier de vous tous. Vous avez tellement progresser depuis que vous avez quitter mon dojo."

"Ça, c'est parce qu'on a eu le meilleur des maîtres." Affirma Toka.

"En parlant de maître, je crois que nous devrions rentrer à la vallée afin de célébrer le fait que tu sois passé au niveau supérieur, Toka. Pas que tu ne sois plus un élève, mais tu as maintenant autant de choses à enseigner qu'à apprendre."

"Ah, au fait, Maître, je crois que nous allons avoir besoin d'un peu de place supplémentaire au palais de jade." Ajouta Toka en montrant tout leurs nouveaux amis.

Et donc, nos héros rentrèrent à la Vallée de la Paix avec leurs nouveaux amis qui ont tous été guéris (même Ice) par les pouvoir de guérison de Drago. pour être accueilli en héros et raconter tout ce qui s'est passé à Po et les cinq ainsi qu'aux habitants (le panda fut heureux de pouvoir voir Toka comme un frère maintenant). Malgré le fait que ça ne lui palissait pas, Shifu dut faire construire un second dortoir pour les nouveaux élèves. Pour les remercier de leurs aide, Bo Li et ses amis ainsi que Wan Paxing Zhe reçurent tous des invitations pour s'entraîner ua palais de jade. Ils acceptèrent tous.

 **(Kung fu Fighting-** **Shanghai Roxi Musical Choirs se met à jouer)**

Deux jours plus tard, au coucher de soleil, dans la grande cours, Guerrier Dragon, Guerrier Phénix, élèves, maîtres et habitants étaient tous rassemblés et pratiquèrent le Kung Fu en harmonie, assemblant leur chi commun et célébrant le retour de la paix.

Toka fit ses mouvements aux côtés de Po et vit même son meilleur ami, Koji, danser un moment avec Suya ce qui le fit sourire. Il regarda à sa droite pour regarder Alena qui lui sourit et il le lui rendit avec joie.

Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais il savait une chose: lui et ses amis allaient défendre la Chine de tout les défis qui les attendaient aux côtés de leurs maîtres, des cinq cyclones et du Guerrier Dragon.

Toka le Guerrier Phénix

Koji le scarabée danseur à moitié démon

Alena la panthère sauvage avec un bon côté

Suya la magnifique chouette des neiges

Neyo le très intelligent hérisson

Yume le phénix flamboyant

Tongo Tonga le serpent silencieux mais gentil

Yang le jeune et énergique serpent

Gris Lobo le loup voleur et courageux

Tanchi le pingouin maître du style glace

Jade et Ice les sœurs tigresses loyales

Bo Li le peu enthousiaste panda

Fueda la sexy femelle panda

Jumbo le panda costaud

Mecro la panda mécanicienne

Gore le rhino féroce

Siruki le kangourou héroïque

Arsenal le léopard des neiges impérial bien équipé (d'où son nom)

Riker le cheetah motard

Wan Paxing Zhe le scarabée croque-mitaine

Kajentai la grue solitaire et téméraire

Sung l'autre grue avec un cœur d'or

Fu Penzi Fireflower la renarde danseuse des flammes

Et Drago le panda héros.

Tous étaient les membres de La Nouvelle Légende qui allaient défendre la Chine avec tout ce qu'ils ont. Légende un jour, légende toujours...


End file.
